One More Time
by tatsuchan244
Summary: This is an ADMM Fiction! Professor McGonagall must take care of the school once Albus is gone, but what happens when he isn't truly dead, and comes back just for her? Chapter twenty up!Rated M for Fluffiness. SPOILERS!
1. Randomness

**One More Time**

"Amazing, how empty a room can be," Professor Mcgonagall said sulky. She had always shared her office with the headmaster Dumbledore, but ever since that incident...

"No, I shall not sulk about something so trivial! I just have to get ready for the students arrival for tomorrow, and get everything into order!" she said pounding on her desk. Minerva felt silly talking to herself. But she just couldn't help it. Usually she'd be able to talk to Dumbledore when something was on her mind, but that stupid Serverus Snape! How could he be a Death Eater? After all of the things they have been through in Hogwarts, she knew that Professor Snape was at least sensible. But now, he seems even more slick and evil than a snake. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Headmistress McGonagall! I need to talk to you about the tea leaves! They leave a special trace of grave danger coming soon!" Professor Trewlany said. Professor McGonagall just looked at this crazy lady. She would have been fired immediently if not for two reasons. One, she knows the prophecy, and two, it is completely impossible to find help now Albus being gone. Nobody feels that Hogwarts is a safe place with her running things, and all of the owls swarming has been frustrating her.

"Silvia please! I am very busy right now getting ready for the students arrival!" she said in a rude tone. It seemed that Professor Trewlaney was very insulted by this, and left the room in a march. She had never really cared though...Trewlaney's subject is just a bunch of rubbish. At least that silly centaur teaches them a little bit of facts. There she was again...alone. Then the door burst open again.

"Listen you crazy nut! I do not care about your stupid predictions!" she yelled out from across the room. A young man that looked about the age of thirty-two walked in.

"That's not the first time I've been called that," he said walking over to her desk. Professor McGonagall tried to hide her embarassment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Anyways, what shall your business be here?" she said, stacking the schedueles into a neat pile. She could feel some strands of her shining black hair tickling her face. She quickly put it back up into a bun.

"I have come to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I heard that the former bearer of that job has vanished," he said as though nothing had happened. This struck a small chord in McGonagall's heart

"I'm sorry, but Professor Lupin has occupied that job. If you're certified, you may be able to apply for the potion master?" she asked, while filing some profiles. She was very busy, and didn't want to bother with this man.

"I do have certifications for that...oops!" he yelled out. He had accidently knocked over a pile of alphabatized pile of paper. Professor McGonagall swarmed to the floor, and tried to reorganize it.

"Whatever, you get the job! Tell Professor Flitwick that you are certified, and are taking that job. Please, just leave!" she yelled out, and he left. She quickly reorganized all the papers, and then looked out at the window. It was getting dark, and she had to deliver some things to Professor Flitwick. He was now Deputy Headmaster. She walked across the empty school, and arrived in his charms classroom.

"Why Miss McGonagall! What brings you here?" he asked, after putting away some of his own papers.

"I have the schedueles that need to be delievered to the students tomorrow. Can you handle this job?" she asked. She dropped a huge stack of paper, and many other lavitating stacks dropped on his desk. Professor Flitwick looked astonished. But then he remembered that he's the "charms" professor.

"I can just get these things to follow the students like puppies! Have you eaten dinner yet Minerva? You could eat with me tonight," he asked, making a small dinner table appear with a flick of his wand. It just made her remember all the nights she ate dinner with Dumbledore. They would eat in the great hall during special occasions, but usually they would eat in the office together. Sometimes his long gray beard would get into his food, and they would laugh about it. She missed her old friend, but she had agreed for this one dinner with Flitwick. Baked Salmon appeared for the dinner, and all of the lights that made the room bright were scented candles. The scent made her sick.

"Minerva, you are a very amazing women," he said after they had some firewhisly. Professor McGonagall just laughed at that remark.

"Well, I haven't heard that for a while," she said, after finishing the last drop of her whisky. Steam then poured out of her ears. They laughed, and had a little bit more whisky.

"Why not? It's true...You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me," he said, and then let all of the candles go out...


	2. Resurrection

_**A/N-Wahoo! Okay, chapter two is up! I tried to make this as gushy as possible...very cliche, but this will do! I'm trying to make this story a little less...random as you may call it. But randomness is awesome! Please Review!**_

"Professor Flitwick, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked in the darkness. He was starting to make her really nervous.

"Minerva...," he said softly.

She wasn't able to hear her name called, because she ran out of his charm's class. That was the last time she'd be having dinner with somebody other than Dumbledore. Which meant she would be eating dinner alone for all her life. McGonagall decided that it was getting late, and she was quite tired so she went to her office. Then with a small wave of her wand, a twin bed appeared in the middle of the circular room. She let her long black hair fall down. Her body slipped under the checkered blanket, and she fell into a deep sleep. When her eyes reopened, someone was watching her from the side of the bed. She gasped, and quickly grabbed her wand from the desktop. When she looked at the person, he reminded her of someone. He had long gray hair, and an equally long beard. His eyes were a shining blue, and wore half-moon spectacles. This man looked just like Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was shocked, and pointed her wand at him.

"What are you!" she yelled out.

What was this thing? Maybe it was a boggart trying to bring back what she most feared...her great memories that have brought her much pain.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, my dear Minerva," he said, walking towards her. She stood her ground, and her thin lip turned even thinner.

"Albus is gone! What fool do you think I am?" she screamed.

Tears were running down her pale face. This was to much. He looked like Albus, and it just made the reality come back. The whole summer she had been weeping by herself, over her dear friend. And now this ass was trying to make the sadness come back! She used a stunning spell on him, and he froze and fell over. She bound this man with ropes to a chair, and then unfroze him.

"Okay, who are you, and what are you doing pretending to be Albus?" she asked cooly. If this man was going to say anything, she'd have to speak to him calmly.

"Professor McGonagall, please let me say my story before you interrogate me more," he asked with a special glint in his eyes. She couldn't help it, and allowed him to tell his story.

"As you probably know, Professor Snapehas killed the "supposedly" me. But that was just a mere clone of me that I made with some ancient and old magic. It was all my plan, and it seemed that he had fallen for this. ...Voldermont has found my weakness...That for many decades I have been protecting a special treasure. He has been trying to find out what this treasure is, and if he finds it much devestation shall overcome the wizarding and the muggle world. If he thinks I'm dead, then he shall not further this investigation," he said as though this was not a big deal. But for McGonagall this was a big deal.

How was she supposed to believe this? This man was claiming that he was the long gone Albus? There was only one way to prove what he was saying is true.

"I shall call the potion's master to bring me a little bit of veritasseum. It's a good thing we always keep a batch handy," she said walking over to an owl she had recently bought. Minerva quickly wrote a note, and attached it to owl. It gave her a small peck on the arm, and then flew out of the open window.

"Very well, what was this treasure that you wanted to be kept so secret, that you would be willing to give your life? And since you're going to be running the school againm wouldn't You-Know-Who know that you're back?"she asked trying to sound intelligent.

"That's just it, I can't run the school. You're doing quite a good job right now anyways...," he then had to pause. The new potion's master stepped in with a small vial of Vertiasseum.

"Her you go Madam McGonagall, and I have also brought a vial of the antidote," he said showing a pink glowing vial. She thanked him, and took both of the vials.

"By the way, what exactly is your name? And did you also give your applicant papers to Professor Flitwick? I accidently forgot to mention that," she asked embarassed. It seemed that she was always embarassed when this new professor was around.

"I am Chris Rossiche. I used to go to Hogwarts about two years after you graduated. I was a Ravenclaw, and I had delivered my resume to Professor Flitwick," he said with a quick bow and left the room. Now, she could concentrate on this imposter. She so badly wished that this man was actually the real thing though. But wishing is for the naive, and she needs to stick with logic and reality. He took the Veritasseum voluntarily, and then suddenly became quite silent.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her fists were clenched together so tightly, that her eyes were wincing in pain.

"I am Albus Dumblefore, first order or Merlin, and of course on the chocolate frog cards," he replied obediently.

"Everything that I had asked you when I bound you to the chair...was it true?" he gave a nd in acknowledgement. That was all that she needed to know

Professor McGonagall and gave him the bubbling antidote. After he got that glint back in his eye, she knew that he was back to his normal self. When he took on look at her, she fell to her knees and weeped.

"Oh Albus...I was so sure you were...dead," she cried out. He knelt down, and lifted her chin so she would have to stare straight into his piercing eyes.

"Minerva...," he said softly. She just lay her head against his head, and let her tears run along his light blue robe. After ten more minutes of crying, she stood up and gave herself a stern look in a twelve foot mirror. Minerva McGonagall was used to crying in front of Albus Dumbledore. She had always been crying on her shoulder ever since they were kids. She could never cry in front of anybody, but he has always understood her the most. Albus had respected her, even if she did cry. Now she had to have some more questions answered.

"Albus, what was this treasure you were speaking of?" she asked calmly.

"I can not tell you Minerva my dear. If I do...Both of our lives would be in danger. If anything had happened to you again, I would never be able to forgive myself," he said solemnly.

She remembered the last time he had put her in danger, and that was the very first time. It was when he was her transfiguration teacher at her last year, and he had wanted to do a demonstration. He turned her into a dragon, and she had no control over herself. The aurors at the ministry of magic were about to kill her, until he calmed her down and was able to turn her back to a human. That was something he could never forgive himself about.

"Can't You-Know-Who sense that you're still alive? He shall be coming after you to steal the treasure shortly," she said sulky.

"With the last bit of magic I had, I was able to do a many series of things. I used an ancient magic over myself, so he would never be able to find me. But to not be sensed, I am not allowed to use witchcraft. That is another reason why you must be headmistress," he said acting like nothing happened. But to McGonagall this was a huge deal.

"What? Not be able to use magic? Hogwarts was the safest place, and now it is as vulnerable as a low down dump," she said. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"No, you're here protecting the school with your life. As long as you're here, everything will be safe," he said, as if everything was all right. But she was going frantic.

"Then what shall you do, you can't do magic, and you have to stay in hiding?" she asked. This seemed like an impossible task.

"Stay here with you of course! I still would never be able to leave my home! Just make sure that no one see's me," he said smiling. She returned the smile. She looked outside to the bright sun, and then made some breakfast appear for the two of them.

"Enjoy Albus!" she said, and they had a cheer with a glass or orange juice. They talked about her being headmistress, and how to get the respect back from the school.

"Show them respect Minerva. Respect them, and they shall respect you," he said, stabbing a fork into a sausage. She looked stunned.

"But Albus, I do show them high respect. I have not done anything that makes them feel mistreated, or insulted," she said leaning forward. This was going to be a bit of information that she would not want to miss.

"Minerva, I know you don't. Maybe "respect" wasn't the best word to use. Show them kindness, and try to keep your sharp tongue away," he said with a chuckle. She laughed with him also. It was true that she could be quite harsh on people.

"Oh Albus, I can't believe that you are alive...," she said brightly.

"Well, I do have to protect both of my precious treasures," he added in.

"Oh? And what is your other treasure?" she asked.

"You".

**_A/N-Okay, that's the second chapter! Like I said, it was gushy...kind of...but something happens in the next chapter. Bum bum bum..._**


	3. Accidents Happen!

_**A/N-Okay, chapter three is up! This one is kind of strange...I don't want things to get to fast, but I also want it to still be flirtatious. So how do I solve my dilema? A stupid accident at the end. Oh, and I had the students arrive to Hogwarts in the morning, rather than at night.Please review! Thanks to those who read this! **_

"Wha...What?" she asked. She hadn't exactly heard what he said, but had a fair idea about what he had said.

"Nothing, I just had a mild cough," he said quickly.

She gave him a glare, and he just acted normally. Professor McGonagall checked the time, and then saw that she was late for breakfast with the school! She had wanted to give a small speech to the sctudents, before they had started there classes. She ran down, and right before she entered the great hall, Professor McGonagall had slapped her forehead. She could have just apparated! When she opened the door, she almost regretted going to breakfast. Inside, something disasturous was going on.

"Malfoy! Take this!" a Hufflepuff girl yelled. She threw a bowl of grits, and it hit him on the head. A breakfast food fight was going on, and the staff didn't even budge. Even Hagrid was just sitting down not moving. The staff definitely didn't respect her, but Mr.Rossiche was at least trying. He tried to charm some of the flying foods so they stopped, but it just flew over to him and splattered all over his face. She chuckled, but then remembered what she had to do.

"Neveratsu!" she yelled out, and all of the projectiles froze in mid air. The students pointed, and stared up at the floating food. Some were so hungry, that they tried to jump up from the tables and grab it. That landed them in utter humiliation, as they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Now everybody sit down...SIT!" she yelled, and then they immediently sat. She then had to remember something that Dumbledore had told her. _"Respect them, and they'll respect you!"_ He usually had good advice. Here was her chance to gain the respect of the whole entire school. Professor McGonagall then saw all of the breakfast foods disappear. Somebody other than her must have used a charm. Professor Flitwick gave her a wink, and she felt like barfing.

"They're a few matters that I would like to tend too," she said as she was sitting in the headmistress chair. Eveybody had there eyes on her, and some of the Slytherin's just continued to chatter. But it didn't matter. It would be a waste of time to try, and make them listen anyways.

"Welcome back all students! And to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts! Just a few ground rules to cover, before we get started with a spectacular year! The Forbidden Forest is off grounds for all ages. First years are not allowed to have their own broomstick. The caretaker Professor Filch would likeme toremind you all to keep our hallways clean. After all, we wouldn't want him to clean more? (Many of the students gave an evil snicker to this remark.) And please respect your fellow classmates. Oh and one last thing. Please no more food fights, we wouldn't want to see the Slytherin's get beat up with edible things now would we?" she added in with a laugh.

Everybody laughed to, except for obviously the Slytherin's. They just gave her a glare. The Gryffindor's gave her a wide smile, and Mr.Rossiche even gave a small laugh. The new Head of House for Slytherin was the Bloody Barron. Professor McGonagall decided he would be the best canidate for that, except he was not allowed to take or give house points. Soon, it was time for the first class to start, and the usual gold plates disappeared. She went over to her first class with the first years. Professor McGonagall decided it would be best for her to still teach Transfiguration. After all, Albus used to also teach that and it would be kind of like a legacy for her to uphold. She apparated to the room, and saw that everybody was seated and quiet.

"Good morning class. I am Professor McGonagall, and I shall be teaching you the art of Transfiguration. This is not something to be fooled around with, and those who do not obey my rules shall never get to see this classroom again. We shall start with attendance," she said, and the first years figited. She guessed that those were not exactly nice words that she had said. Professor McGonagall went alphabetical order and there were about twenty-two students.

"For today's class, I shall show you all of the many things you can do with Transfiguration. For example, if you're good enough, you can be an Animangus," she said, and turned into a gray taby cat. Many of the students applauded once she turned back. Then Professor McGonagall grabbed an apple, and turned it into an orange. Next was a young girl, and she had turned her into a baby elephant. Everybody had laughed, and were enjoying themselves. At the end of the class hour, the first years were chatting about what they would do once they had mastered Transfiguration. It was time to go and do her Headmistress duties. She ran to the Gargoyle, and said the password.

"Checkmate," she said, and then walked up the stairs to find Dumbledore playing Exploding Snap by himself.

"Good Afternoon Minerva, I believe that you had a good day?" he asked, while putting away the cards. She could see some ask marks on his beard.

"Yes, you're advice seemed to have worked quite well," she said, and then took a seat on her comfty maroon couch. Most headmaster's change the appearence of the room once they have left, but Professor McGonagall had left all of Albus' decoratins up. Except instead of Fawkes sitting on the perch, her little pet owl sat up there. He sat next to her, and she stared at the portraits of former headmasters. While she was staring, she could hear Albus' deep breathing next to her. She looked to the left and gazed into his amazing blue eyes. _"Darn it! Stop it Minerva...He's your good friend, not a lover!"_ she then slapped herself. Albus was startled by this and then stroked her red face.

"Please, don't hurt yourself Minera. It's hurting me," he said with a faint smile. She smiled back, and then thought of something daring. _"Kiss him, you know you want to Minerva." _This time she slapped herself silly, until someone interfered.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused. It's a good thing that she knew how to counter leginimacy, or else Albus would know all the feelings she truly had for him. Suddenly, soft lips touched her cheek. It hurt because the stinging of her slapping was still there, but she didn't even notice it. _"Did Albus just kiss me? But it's not like it's the first time. He's always had these friendly kisses with everyone."_ She then looked at him.

"Nothing Albus, I'm fine. I believe that I should tend to my Headmistress duties," she said, and got off the couch. He stayed there, and dozed off. Many believed he looked calm in his sleep, but this frightened her. It reminded her of the body in the coffin, and made her sick. She ran over, and tapped Albus until he woke up. He didn't wake up, and she had to take deep breaths._ "Calm down Minerva, he can't possibly be dead. Just check his pulse...yeah, he probably is just in deep sleep right now." _She then checked his pulse. It was very faint, and she was afraid that he might be dying. She just then thought of the thing that Muggles do. Was it CQR? Or PCR? She sat on top of him, and then slowly went down to his lips and blowed. Then she pounded on his chest, and blowed. When she was about to go down and breath into his mouth again, Albus woke up.

"Minerva dear? What are you doing?" he asked. Professor McGonagall was very embarassed. Maybe that's just how his pulse always is? She felt like a gullible muggle, and started blushing.

"I just...Thought...Nevermind," she said and felt her getting very hot. _"Bloody hell! He probably thought that I was trying to make out with him! Though it wouldn't mind to make out with him...Get a hold of yourself!"_ she muttered a few curse words to herself.

"Albus, it's just that I thought you were dead again...I checked your pulse and it was so faint. I was afraid that you were dying, so I tried that muggle thing. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she blurted out.

"I'm glad that you thought of me, but you're a witch right?" he asked sarcastically. She felt her face getting even redder. Minerva gave a nod and then ran out of the room.


	4. A blast from the Past

**_A/N-It's kind of fun to write Minerva kind of flustered. I think it's just for my enjoyment though. This chapter has a pretty nice ending, and then they get a "blast from the past". Thanks to my readers, and please review!_**

What was wrong with herself? Of course she was a witch, so why didn't she use magic. _"Because you wanted to touch his soft lips."_ She had to deny that though. But why did she do it? She Minerva had always been known to be calm in a time of crisis. Maybe she did want to touch his soft lips? _"Nah, I wouldn't want that. Love is for the weak, and I must always be strong."_ Professor McGonagall went over to her Transfiguration class an hour earlier. Professor Sprout walked in.

"Minerva? I was wondering what day that meeting would be at?" she asked politely.

"That shall be tomorrow. I almost forgot about that meeting, and I was the one who assigned it," she said with a soft chuckle. Professor Sprout also laughed, but then left in a hurry. It seemed that she was keeping something hidden from Professor McGonagall. Soon classes went by in a blur, and it was time for dinner. She apparated to the great hall, and took her seat. Hagrid and Professor Sprout sat next to her.

"Oy! Professor McGonagall, when shall that meeting be at?" Hagrid also asked. She gave him the same response, and then he slightly blushed. What was up with these people, and this meeting? It was only supposed to be about some slight changes in the school. They all ate, and then later became full with treacle tart. Professor McGonagall dismissed all of the students, and then went to her headmistress office to finally meet Albus again. When she stepped inside, it seemed that he was waiting for her.

"Hello Minerva. How was it being headmistress for the first time?" he asked calmly.

"It was all right. Not as challenging as I thought it would be," she said, sitting at her desk. He just gave a slight smile.

"That's because all of the owls shall be arriving tomorrow. Many parents shall be sending complaints, but don't worry. That always happens," he said with a smile. She noticed that Dumbledore was staring down at something. It happened to be his pensieve.

"Albus? Is something wrong?" she asked him suspiciously. He gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"Minerva? Do you remember when we were just teenager's? We both were attending Hogwart's, I was in fifth year, and you were in second? That's when we met?" he asked her. Professor McGonagall nodded her head.

"Yes, that was when I found my first friend," she said with a bright smile. She enjoyed it that Dumbleore still remembered how they had met so long ago.

"Shall we visit it? I left it in the pensieve," he said still staring down at the misty liquid inside of the pearl bowl.

"It would be nice. Sure! That could be quite fun!" she said forgetting about the incident that happened just a few hours ago. Holding each other's hand, they touched the liquid in the pensieve and felt themselves going into a swirling mist.

* * *

She and Albus had arrived near the lake in Hogwarts. They looked around for some sign of themselves. Minerva pointed to a little girl that was reading a book under a tree.

"Stop it! Give that back!" a small girl yelled. That was a child form of Minerva. That moment was when a older Slytherin boy had stolen her Transfiguration book.

"And what are you going to do about this? Call one of your friend's? If you haven't noticed, you have none!" he gave a sinister laugh. He had hit a sensitive feeling. It was true that she didn't have any friends. With all of her free time, Minerva just stayed in the library and read books. She was much to harsh and serious to have any friends.

"Give it back! I'm warning you!" she yelled back. Her mouth turned thin. It seemed that she turned her mouth thin when something was wron g, even when she was a child.

"Tch, I think that the giant squid would like this as a gift. Maybe you're not to ugly to become aquaintences?" he said with a snicker. Minerva thought that her book was going to be thrown into the lake, until the boy was turned into a bull frog. She laughed, and then saw someone else grab her book.

"Is this your's? A fifth year boy asked her. Minerva nodded and grabbed her book. She looked up at him. He had long auburn hair, and a shaved beard. She looked into his stunning blue eyes. Minerva was almost lost in them, until a professor tapped him on the shoulder.

"Albus? Did you turn this poor students into a frog?" a female teacher asked. He nodded, but then Minerva stood up.

"I also did professor. It seems that you'll have to assign a detention for the both of us," she said proudly. It was the one and only detention she had ever received, and she was quite glad about it. They had to clean up the owlery, and during that they had seen they had much in common. Her first detention, and her first friend. Suddenly Minerva felt like she was swirling back into reality.

* * *

When Minerva's feet touched the ground, she gave a huge bright smile. She had almost forgotten about that time. It was so long ago, and she enjoyed that Dumbledore put it inside his pensieve.

"Albus, that was a great day. Even though we had detention that evening, it was still one of the greatest days of my life," she said, putting her loose hair into a bun. It seemed that after all of that swirling, it came loose from all of the hairpins.

"I too Minerva. Though that was one of the very few detentions I had, it was quite enjoyable to spend it with you," he said and lifted his hand to his lips and gave a soft kiss. She smiled, and then she could feel Albus' arms wrapping around her waist.

"It is also quite enjoyable to spend time with you right now," he whispered into her ear. _"Make a move Minerva! You know he wants you!"._ He slowly leaned in for a kiss with her and paused. She could feel his hot breath against her neck.

"Albus, I need you," she said softly. His blue eyes were twinkling. What was she saying? He surely didn't love her, they were just good friends. He the leaned even closer for a kiss, until a loud cough interrupted them.

"I see that Professor Dumbledore is actually alive."

**_A/N- Bum Bum Bum...Somebody realises are favorite couple's secret! In the next chapter, something special happens to Minerva during the meeting. This one was pretty short, but I didn't want it to be to long..._**


	5. Rising Passion

**_A/N-Okay, I had to delete this twice. Thinking of using someone from the ministry, like Professor Umbridge but decided against it. Thanks to my readers, and please review!_**

Minerva's face turned so pale, that it almost looked like snow. How did Lucius Malfoy get inside her office? Wasn't he supposed to be at Azkaban with all of his other Death Eater companions?

"Well, well, I believe the dark lord shall be pleased when he knows his good friend Albus is still alive. By the way Dumbledore? How did you manage to survive when you are supposed to be ten feet under ground?" he said with a snicker. While he was busy talking, McGonagall had grabbed her wand and was pointing it to his back.

"I'm warning you Lucius! You don't stand a chance against me and the great Dumbledore!" she tried to say. It was a bold and daring statement. Albus was completely useless when he couldn't use magic, and she wasn't able to use dark magic. How was she supposed to get out of this bind?

"Hah! You think that you are a match for me? Especially the Dark Lord? You don't know how to do anything Minerva. That crack pot can't use any of his litte magic tricks to save you. As much as you know, the Dark Lord could be coming in this room at this very moment!" he said with a loud screech. Just then Lucious Malfoy disappeared. How was she going to track him down? Now Albus' secret would be revealed, and his "treasure" would be found. Mr.Rossiche stepped up next to her.

"Don't worry Minerva, he hasn't remembered one single thing. I used a spell to make him forget everything over the past five days, and he's vanished. What is that muggle saying? Two bats with one rock?" he said with a smile. Profesor McGonagall was still flabbergasted.

"Profesor Rossiche! I...I guess you've met Albus now," she said fidgeting. Once this man has his back turned, she'll have to stun him and erase his memory.

"Actually, we've met before. Do you remember when I had to deliever the Veratiseeum? Don't worry Minerva, I won't tell your secret," he said with a caring face. So young, so naive. Minerva decided that moment, that she would have to trust people other than Albus. They said their farewells, and he left the office. Albus gave a small cough, and then she remembered that he was there.

"I'm sorry Albus. That was very ummm...interesting," she said with a deep sigh. He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's not you fault my dear Minerva. I've caused you much trouble in just one day," he said heavily. Minerva used her wand to bring up two beds, and moved all of the other furniture to the side with a flick.

"I'm quite tired, and I'm sure you are also. Let's get a good night sleep while we still both have our health," she said and put down her hair. It flowed down her back, and she could hear Dumbledore give a small gasp.

"Why two beds? Why not just one?" he asked in a devilish tone.

"Albus? What are you suggesting?" she asked moving closer to him. He put his arm around his shoulder, and she touched his hand. He fastened his other hand around her waist. What was Albus planning on doing? He's held her before...But this time it felt passionate. Minerva would never be sure until Albus admitted his feelings for her. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She looked up at his face, and saw him blushing. _"Albus blushing? That's something new...". _He slowly lowered his lips, and then backed away. She questioned this.

"Albus...How do you feel about me?" she asked, slipping away from his arms. He gave her a passionate look.

"I think that you are an intelliget, sophisticated, and beautiful women," he said, gently lifting his chin up. She pushed his hand away.

"How do you really...Never mind...Good night Albus," she said, slipping into one of the beds. He muttered good night, and they both fell asleep thinking about how much affection they had for one another. Minerva had a terrible dream that night.

* * *

"Minerva, I'm getting married to Severus Snape," he said kissing a pink haired Snape. She looked at him flabbergasted, and what he just said.

"What? But...But...What about?" she had to stop in the middle of the sentence. Severus was using the Cruciatos curse on her, and she was feeling much pain. All of a sudden she had Hermione Granger's buck teeth and bushy hair. What was happening?

* * *

"Minerva, Minerva wake up," Albus was patting her shoulder. She woke up and cold sweat was all around her face.

"Albus? I had a terrible nightmare...You were getting married to Severus, and I was Hermione Granger!" she said, getting off of the bed. She used a spell, and the two beds disapeared and the furniture was arranged again.

"Well, I can assure you that I'm not going to be married to Snape. I believe you have a meeting to attend too?" he asked calmly. She nodded, and but on an emerald green cloak, with a matching pointed hat. Professor McGonagall was about to walk out the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus?" she asked flirtatiously. He wrapped his arms around her body. Albus was to close. She could feel his beard tickling her chin. He looked at her, and she looked straight back. Unexpectedly, he brought his lips slowly close to her mouth. It was tortuting her. Why would't he just get on with it? Minerva brought her lips to his, and held the back of his head forcing a fiercer kiss. This surprised him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and this just made her even more crazy. Finally when they had to take a breath, there lips seperated.

"Wha...Wha...What just happened?" she asked. That wasn't just a "friendly kiss". It felt like something lovers would only do. Would that mean that he loved her? Her mind swam around with all of these thoughts. She tried not to be to passionate, in fear of the pain that could be coming. But this was to much. She needed him like air and water.

"Do you want to know how I really feel?" he asked, holding her close to him. She could hear his faint heart beat, and felt like drifting to sleep in his arms.

"Yes Albus, I would like to know how you feel," she said gazing into his eyes. This would be the moment of truth. Lovers, or friends?

"I feel that you must go to your meeting now," he said pushing her out the door. Minerva stumbled out, and let out a heavy sigh. _"Men! Sometimes they just make me crazy!"_ She arrived at the library for the meeting. Madam Prince would not be happy about the extra noise but she did not care. Professor McGonagall opened the door, and saw people in many colorful hats, colorful balloons, and a huge cake. What was going on? It almost looked like they were holding...a party for sweet Minerva.


	6. Drunken Love

**_A/N- Woah, I've been busy, and finally got chapter six up. Minerva has a little bit to much fun at the party. Please review, and thanks to all of my readers!_**

"Woah, what is going on here?" Minerva asked, while Professor Sprout put a party hat on McGonagall's head. Hagrid stepped forward from the crowd, with a red face.

"Ay we are jus' gettin' done! We thought that you er...should 'ave a proper greetin for bein' the headmistress!" he said shyly. She only laughed, and gave a bright smile to all of her staff members. This was something new. She first thought that her staff members had hated them, but now saw other wise. Everybody was having a good time listening to loud music from a muggle radio. She could see some house elves serving food and refreshments to the staff, and a huge banner was reading, "New Headmistress McGonagall". She could get used to this.

"Come on McGonagall! Have some fun!" Professor Trewlaney said, passing her a fire whisky. She took it with some thoughts on her mind. Soon she was drinking a little to much. It seemed that the pressure of her reputation with her fellow colleagues just made her want to look cool. Professor Flitwick was going to go back to the Charm's Room, so he could get ready for the first class. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had other ideas.

"Hey dwarf! You're leaving without giving your pal a kiss? she said with a red and sweaty face. Being drunk wasn't doing to well for her appearence. Flitwick smiled, and walked over to her. This was the perfect chance for him to take advantage of her.

"Of course baby," he said getting close to her face. Professor Flitwick was stunned though by Professor Rossiche.

"How dare you take advantage of our new headmistress!" he said spitting on Flitwick's face. Rossiche was sure that Professor Flitwick would be furious, but he was unable to move. Professor Rossiche dragged Minerva away from the party. The other staff members did not see her in her unrespectable stature though. He brought her over to the gargoyle, and said the password. Albus turned around looking shocked. Professor Dumbledore thought that his secret would have been figured out, but relaxed a little bit when he saw who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore? Minerva is feeling...ummmm...sickly right now. I canceled all of the Transfiguration classes," he said laying her down on the maroon couch. Albus looked down at her, and saw her flushed face. She looked straight back with a childish look on her face.

"Thank you Mr.Rossiche," he said, motioning him to the door. Professor Rossiche bowed, and then left in a hurry. Albus came back to the couch. Before he was able to say anything, he was being pulled on top of her.

"Albuuus...I wuv you! More than any...buudy...In the world," she said slurring her words. Albus stroked her face.

"It doesn't mean anything Minerva. Not while you're in...This condition," he said, pulling away from her arms. She pulled him back, and tried to take off his cloak.

"Make wuv to me...I neeed you," she whispered into his ear. He looked at her with caring eyes, and gave a small kiss on her cheek.

"Minerva, I love you. And someday I hope that I shall make love to you. I've always wanted to tell you that I've loved you...Both this old man is to worried to say it to you. How do I know if you truly love me if I told you? I...I would be heart broken if you didn't love me also. That's why, I can never tell you Minerva," he said with misty eyes. But the drunken Minerva didn't understand anything he had said.

"Wha?" she slurred. He looked at her solemnly, and moved the hair away from her face.

"Wha is right. This old man has been babbling to long. I guess it's just because...I've never felt this much about anybody else. You are the one women I shall always love. Now go to sleep...Tomorrow shall be another day," he said walking away from the couch. She smiled, and then went into a peaceful sleep.

Minerva went to sleep, and awoke in the morning. She had a majoy headache, and did not remember a single thing that had happened the day before. She got up from the couch, and immediently fell when her feet touched the ground. Albus came over and held her up. He did not let go of her.

"Albus, I'm so confused. I can't remember anything that I did yesterday," she said leaning against his chest. She felt comforted by this, but would never do this with any other man. It was just something as very good "friends" would do.

"Minerva, if I told you what had happened yesterday, you wouldn't believe me," he said patting her shoulder. She gave him a confused look, but he pretended as though he did not see it.

"I have the day off today. What shall we do today?" she asked, moving away and lighting a fire in the fireplace with her wand. Her tiny white owl tooted softly.

"You want to spend today with me? It's a good thing that I've been doing you headmistress duties, or else the ministry might bring in a replacment," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked. It was try though. She could not think of many things that she had done to help her new position.

"While you are out, I answer your letters pretending it's you. I tend to your filework, and many other things with paperwork. What else would I have to do all day while you're out?" he said with a smile. She felt herself getting warmer. This job sounded like something that would be easy, but with current events coming up it hasn't.

"It's all right Minerva. You're still the most respectable person that I know," he said. She calmed down a little bit. With a flick a plate of bacon and eggs levitated in front of them. They sat down on the couch, and ate and talked. She couldn't believe that she had spent the whole Summer without Albus. Now he was sitting here with her, and they were talking like good old times. _"It's time to admit your love. What use is it pretending that I don't love him? He's been acting flirtatious anyways."_

"Albus...I have to tell you something. I've been hiding a secret from you...For over five years even," she said using a vanishing spell to make the plated disappear.

"This must be some sort of secret then doesn't it? I've been hiding a secret from you ever since we've been children," he said reaching his hand towards her. She could feel things happening in her stomach. Does he have the same secret as she does? Does he hide a secret of love and passion?

"Well see...I...I...Albus, It's not like me to not be able to say what I want. I'm usually serious and harsh, but when I'm around you all of the rules change. I feel like a young school girl again, that's always childish and able to express their feelings. Though even as a child, I've always been formal. Until I met you...You've changed me, or at least when I'm around you. It feels like...Like I can relax, and let down my hair," she said this time grabbing his hand. Her breathing got faster. She couldn't back down. This was the moment of truth.

"Then why don't we let your hair down?" he said slowly pulling out strands of her black hair. It slowly curled down her back. He was taking his time with this. It just made her even more anxious. _"It's now or never Minerva! You can be the serious child you once were, or let your wings fly you towards new land!"_

"There, that's better. Minerva...When I was a young Gryffindor I always thought that you were like a young child, until that detention. Then I saw you were a caring young women. Minerva, whenever I'm around you it feels like magic. Even when I'm not casting spells. And right now, while I'm in hiding, it still feels enchanting. You make an old man crazy. Because Minerva I...," Albus stopped in mid sentence. What if she just thought of them as friends? Nothing would be the same again either way after this conversation.

"Albus, tell me that you love me," she said boldly. He looked at her, and saw a serious yet loving face. Her hand was still ontop of his. That was just like Minerva, always controlling.

"Minerva...I,"

**_A/N-Ooh! What happens next chapter? Will they admit their love?_**


	7. Love Hurts

"Why can't you even tell me three words? All I want to hear is "I love you", and you can't even do that Albus! Why not? Do you not love me? Am I just not worthy enough for the great Albus Dumbledore? Or are we just going to be friends for the rest of our lives!" Professor McGonagall burst out. He just looked at her sadly.

"Minerva, I'm afraid. I am completely and utterly afraid to say those words. Why do you even want to hear that Minerva?" he asked in return suspiciously. _"Oh crap! I'm caught..."_ Minerva let go of his hand, and put her arms around his neck and went straight up to his face. Her hot breath got into his face.

"Do you want to know why Albus? Because I'm a curious cat," she said and kissed his lips._ "You're so stupid Minerva! A curious cat? Do you think he's going to get the message by you saying you're a curious cat?"_

Albus seperated with her. He didn't want to, but this wasn't making sense. Minerva said she was a curious cat? So, did that mean she was curious if he loved her? Why is it so hard for him to say it? He's just a big stubborn fool. He never planned on telling her, and wanted to carry it to his grave. But if he didn't tell her now, she would be heart broken and wouldn't love him.

"I love you Minerva. I always have, and I always will. I want to hold you, I want to kiss your soft tender lips, I just want to do everyting with you Minerva. This old man has learned from his mistakes, but letting you go off without knowing would be a mistake. Minerva McGonagall...I love you," he said feeling a burst of emotion. His whole body was tingling, and he could feel magical sparks leaving his hand. Magical is the keyword here folks.

"Albus, oh Albus. I love you too! I felt so lost without you this Summer. You complete me Albus, I need you. If I don't have you I will just go crazy," she said hot tears running down her face. Professor McGonagall hadn't even noticed the sparks leaving his hand. He wiped the tears off of her face, and she could see one rolling down his face also. A dark mist surrounded the room. What was happening? Minerva couldn't see a thing. She had to reach around her office to try and find her wand. She grabbed it and said Lumos. Nothing happened.

"Albus, Albus are you all right?" she yelled out to the darkness. No one responded. She ran around the room, and probably knocked down more things.

"Bow down to the great Lord Voldermont Minerva! I found out what his treasure is without him even telling me! It was a waste of time for him to try and even hide from me! Severus Snape would never be able to defeat the oh so called, "Great Albus". I knew that he must have used some sort of enchantment, and he's very predictable! Going to Hogwarts was the only thing for him to do! But I still didn't know what his treasure was? Not until he did some magic...Then I realised Minerva, that it was you! His one weakness is you! You make him weak in the knees, and catch him off guard. It was perfect really, you helped in his defeat my dear Minerva. He would have realized that I was here, but it was you Minerva. You made him...Soft," Voldermont said with a snicker. The dark mist was going away. She looked around and saw Mr.Rossiche. He then transfigured into Lord Voldermont. She gave a loud gasp.

"Albus is going to die Minerva. Would you like to watch?" he asked with a devious smile. Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the room with his wand ready. He looked like he was ready to fight, and to fight he shall.

"Avada Ke..."

"illipend..."

"Cruc..."

They weren't getting anywhere. Voldermont and Albus were to evenly matched. Minerva had to help him. She tried to use a spell, but Voldermont quickly used Crucio. She screamed in pain, and Albus gave her a sad look. She just looked like she shrugged it off, but she was truly in pain. Not physically, but emotionally. It was her fault that all of this had happened. She Minerva McGonagall was the reason Dumbledore might be destroyed. He couldn't though...He just couldn't.

"Voldermont, you shall not destroy me. Right now I feel like I can do anything...You're going to perish!" he said, and muttered a few choice words. Voldermont snapped his fingers and disappeared before the spell worked. Where was he going? He would be coming back someday for sure, but only when he knows he could defeat Albus. She ran over to Dumbledore, who collasped on an armchair.

"Albus, I'm so sorry. Your plan would have worked, and now he knows your weakness. A very interesting weakness, but one none the less it is one," she said with misty eyes. He stroked her cheek and she blushed,

"Voldermont does not understand. You are not my weakness, you are my strength. I love you Minerva...I want you...I need you," he said with passion in his eyes. She walked up to him and took over his blue cloak. He had a night time clothes under it.

"What are you doing wearing that?" she asked dragging him over to the couch. She pushed him against it, and he looked at her excitedly.

"Just in case I get cold...But I can always take it off," he said pulling her on top of him. _"Minerva! You're so retarded! You've kept your virginity for all these decades, and now you're going to lose it!...But it is Albus, and I have loved him for decades." _She could feel a hand slipping her cloak off.

"Albus..."

"Minerva..."

She could feel a hand going up her night gown. She gave a soft moan. Minerva needed him, and she had also wanted him. But not today. It was already good enough for her to know that he loved her.

"No, I can't Albus," she said putting her cloak back on, and walking out of the door. He looked at the door confused, but also loving the mystery of this women.


	8. Secrets Are No Fun

**_A/N-VERY big twist at the end of this chapter. Many of you might be mad at me, but it just makes this so much more fun!_**

Minerva walked over to her Transfiguration room, knowing that nobody would bother going there. She could be alone, and gather her thoughts about what had happened. First, she would need to put some extra protection onto the school. But that means that she's have to explain about Dumbledore being back. And since he could use magic, wouldn't he want to be the headmaster again? She wouldn't mind, and could get back to being the head of house for Gryffindor, and be a normal Transfiguration teacher. But...This new position...It made her feel much more confident. There was a knock on the door. She didn't bother opening it. When the door opened, Peeves the Poltergeist stepped in with eggs, dungbombs, and a smelly purple substance in a pot with him.

"McGonagall, secrets, secrets, are no fun! Secrets are for everyone!" he yelled, while knocking down some ornaments on her desk. Minerva tried to give a straight face. Did Peeves know about Dumbledore?

"What are you talking about Peeves. Don't you dare knock off my ornaments! I can ban you from this school!" she said trying to hide her quivering voice. Minerva was hoping he didn't notice her trying to get off subject.

"You were drunk! Should I inform the minister? We don't want such a bad headmistress!" he said, throwing dungbombs at her. She looked around for her wand...But Minerva had left it in her office! She got hit by such a bad smell.

"Peeves, I was never drunk. Stop lying!" she screamed, and got under her desk. Peeves floated under her desk and poured the purple substance all over her, and showered her with dung bombs and eggs. He gave a manical laugh, and floated away. Professor McGonagall got out from under her desk, and ran out to go back to her office. It didn't matter if she met Albus, she just wanted to get clean! When she entered her office, Albus wasn't in sight. Minerva gave a laugh of relief, and went into her bathroom. She opened the shower door, and saw Albus naked with a rubber toy dragon and a loofah sponge. He looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm not the one playing with little bath toys!" she yelled and grabbed his rubber dragona and threw it. When it landed on hard on the floor, instead of a squeak a burst of fire came out.

"You should like at yourself Minerva, you d"o look quite funny," he said pointing to the mirror. She looked at it and tried to surpress a giggle. It was true, she did look funny. Smelly purple goop was dripping off of her, and egg shalls were sticking to her bun.

"Well you should look at yourself! You're naked!" she said blushing. It suddenly came to her. He was naked!

"I sure hope I am. It would be quite uncomfterable taking a bath in clothes," he said with a stupid grin. Minerva couldn't help smiling also. This was an awkward position for her to be in.

"Please get out or else I'll...," she walked over to the bathtub but slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the bathtub with him. A huge splash came and the luke warm water soaked her whole body. It made her clothes look tight on her slim body, and she looked up at Dumbledore. He was red in the face, and was having a fit of laughter. She took of her emerald cloak and threw it to the bathroom floor. It was expensive, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh Minerva my dear, you are absolutely beautiful even when you are soaking wet!" he laughed, and splashed her with the bath water. Minerva spit it out and looked at him with a grim expression.

"You're not nice you know that?" she said, stealing a quick kiss.

"Then I'll need to be taught a lesson won't I?" he said slippering her white silk night gown off. The only thing that was seperating her from Albus were her undergarments.

"Yes, you'll need to learn self-control," she said getting out of the tub. Minerva walked opened the bathroom door winked, and walked out of it. She walked into a little chamber that was empty. Conjuring up a huge comfty bed, she layed on it and relaxed. He came in immediently and looked at her.

"Dear Merlin! Minerva I never knew you could be...Well...uhhhhh...," he didn't want to say any words to insult her. She realised what he was going to say and let down one strap on her bra. She could see him staring and waiting. Minerva put it back up, and thought about something. _"Don't let him Minerva. You're better than that!"_

"Do you want me Albus?" she asked, slipping off the bed and walking towards him. He gave a small gasp.

"Y...Yes I do Minerva. Very much!" he stuttered. She went in for a kiss, but then moved back teasingly. She went out to her desk and grabbed her wand. She was dripping wet, and the whole floor in her office was wet.

"Driendo!"

The whole room was dry, also Minerva and Albus became dry.

"Accio clothes!"

Her clothes went to her, and Albuses to him. She put it on quickly, and put on a slanted witch hat. He came out of the room, and looked at her with his clothes on. She walked over to her desk, and pretended that she was busy. He noticed that he wasn't and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk out on the grounds," he asked.

"I would love too, but as you can see I have much work to do," Minerva said sarcastically. He laughed, and used a spell on himself to make him invisble to everyone except her. They walked outside, and went over to the lake. None of the students were out, so it was just the two of them.

"Minerva, it's so weird," he said shaking his head.

"What is Albus?"

"Us...It will never last," he said drealiy. This made her nervous. Did this mean he didn't love her anymore?

"Why not Albus?"

"You need a younger man Minerva. Someone who can always take care of you...And show you affection that I'll never be able to show. I'm to conservative sometimes, and I know you want more,".

"Conservative? Albus, you were just about to...Well have "it" with me. You need someone better. I can't give you want you want. I'm to serious, and will not really be grateful for all of your happiness. I thought it would be great admitting our love...Maybe we just need to take some time away from each other," she said softly. Minerva really didn't want to stay away from him. She wanted to be with him at all times, but it's just not working right now.

"Yes, maybe it's for the best. Minerva...," he grabbed her hand, and she looked up at him.

"Yes Albus?"

Albus was becoming suddenly shorter. He was changing! What was going on? His long beard and hair was going back inside his head, and out came some blonde hair. A bright smile was shining at her, and paler blue eyes shone. This man looked just like...Gilderoy Lockhart.

"GIlderoy! You've got your memory back? Wha...What are you doing? You took some polyjuice potion? Where's Albus!" she screamed, and shook him around. It made her feel hopeless. Did this mean that the real Albus really didn't love her?

"My dear Minerva, I've had my memory back for a while. No one botheres to look at me anymore! I got my memory back after being hit in the head by a kid name Ron Weasley! Everybody was just admiring the famous Harry Potter, and the great Albus Dumbledore. I was old news Minerva, old news. And then I thought, what if I changed myself to Dumbledore? I would get all of the glory, and even the dashing Minerva McGoangall. While you were sleeping one day, he was tending to you. I came in after learning the password from Professor Flitwick, and stunned Albus. I took some of his hair, and stuffed him in a broom closet inside the school. Everyday that you left, I would take more of the potion, and tend to Albuses needs so he wouldn't die, but I always had to give him a sleeping drought. I transferred his memory from him to me. But a man named Professor Rossiche was getting in the way. He found out that I wasn't the real Albus, and was planning to tell everybody. I had to do the same thing to him as I did with Dumbledore, but I wanted you not to trust him. I conjured up a fake Mr.Rossiche, and got him to change into Lord Voldermont. Yes, after the supposedly "Lord Voldermont" apparated that clone disappeared. And now here I am!...Why did I tell you everything?" he said confused.

Before Gilderoy was able to say another word, she said a spell and ropes came out and bound him together.

"You are still stupid Lockhart!" she yelled. Before she was able to say another word, Gilderoy apparated and was gone. Now, it was time to find the real Mr.Rossiche, and the real Dumbledore. She apparated over to many broom closets, and finally got to the right one. Minerva opened the door and gave a small scream. Dumbledore and Mr.Rossiche didn't look like they were in very good shape. In fact...They had almost looked like they were dead...

**_A/N-I'm letting you know this. Two people are dead by the next chapter...Just kidding! I'm not going to let Albus die at least. He'll just be VERY weak._**


	9. Pain and Healing

"Albus! Mr.Rossiche!" she cried out. She ran inside the cupboard, and locked the door. She felt Mr.Rossiche's face. Heat was still coming out of it, and he had a pretty good pulse. It seemed like he was just sleeping. But when she checked on Dumbledore, it was a different story. His face cold, and he looked pale. His breathing was very rasp, and it seemed like he has been declining in health quickly these last few days. This made her scared.

"Locomoter Rossiche, and Dumbledore!" they levitated and answered to the wave of her wand. She whispered a few incantations, and they both became invisible. Minerva ran over to her office to let them down there, and see how she could get them back into full health. She ran over to her office, and let them down lightly on a couch. She wanted to go and scream for Madam Pomfrey, but that would let off Albuses secret ad that was something that she had to take a lot of care on. Minerva went over to the bathroom, and grabbed two hot bath towels. In Muggle Studies, it was said that this may make the human's conditions a little more stable. It was rubbish to her, but still she put it on there heads. Mr.Rossiche was starting to wake up.

"Owwww...I feel like somebody hit my head with a large rock," he said rubbing the back of his head. Minerva gave a sigh of relief, but was still secretly worried about Albus.

"You know what Professor Rossiche? I wouldn't be surprised. Now, tell me exactly what happened. Gilderoy told me an absurd story that he was using polyjuice potion to turn into Albus, so he would get all the fame and glory. Please tell me that it's not true," she said flicking her wand and two cups of tea appeared. The china wasn't as nice as she would usually use with Dumbledore.

"Well, that is pretty much what happened. One day I walked into your office to have a word with Dumbledore, and I saw Gilderoy in there. I've heard about what had happened, and I was quite petrified to know that he was out of St.Mungo's. He didn't notice that I was there, and walked right past me. I followed him, and saw him going into a broom closet, and there was Professor Dumbledore. I still stayed hidden, and followed him again. I saw him putting the hair into a small vial and drink it. He had turned into Professor Dumbledore with the Polyjuice Potion! I ran inside and tried to stop him, but I've never been good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He stunned me, and I guess stuffed me into the broom closet also. And that's how I became to come here!" he said with a small smile.

"Very well, please leave and go attend to your classes," she said with a sharp tone. He gave her a quick glance, and then left. Now, it was time for her to tend to Albus. She tried many spells that were in his leather books, but none of them were working. She levitated him over to the small room with the bed in it. She layed him on it, and pulled the covers over him.

"Albus...," she said and crawled inside the bed also and weeped. Her best friend...She almost thought that he was her lover. But it was truly Lockhart. Her heart felt broken into two. The thing that she had wished for the most she thought had happened. It almost felt like somebody offering you a sherbert lemon, and then taking it back when you're getting to the best part. A soft moan was heard.

"Albus, Albus are you all right?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes were open, but he looked very weak. She got up, and tried some more spells. Still, none of them worked. Whatever Lockhart did, it must have been very strong. Even strong enough to have Minerva not find the cure.

"Wa...Water," he gasped out. She used a spell and a glass of water appeared. He was so weak that he couldn't move any part of his body. She brought the glass up to his lips, and let it into his mouth carefully. She put it on a little coffee table, and wiped her tears away. It wasn't a good feeling to see Albus weak. Minerva had always felt safe when she was around him, but now since he can't use any magic, everything was very difficult for the both of them.

"What else do you need Albus? Anything at all?" she asked in a worried tone. Her throat was dry, and it felt like a lump was stuck there. He shook his head, and dozed off. She would need to cancel her Transfiguration classes to tend to his needs. She could call Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora had always been good at Transfiguration, so that would work. Minerva walked over to her fireplace, and put some rubble into it. The fire went green, and she stuck her head into the fire. Tonks was found at the headquarters.

"Nymphadora, could you subsitute for me a while at Hogwarts?" she asked worried. Tonks must have noticed her tone, because she nodded and Minerva gave a sigh of relief. Minerva got her head out of the fireplace, and brushed the soot out of her hair. She went over to her desk, and answered some letters and read a letter from the Minister of Magic.

"Minerva McGonagall,

The Ministry of Magic does not believe that you are suitable to be the headmistress of Hogwart's. We shall be awaiting for your reply, and your hearing shall be at October 31. Enjoy!

Minister of Magic"

Minerva checked her calender. It was September twenty-first. Why was she not suitable to be the headmistress of Hogwart's? Nothing huge had happened that would impact the school. Everything that did make an impact was kept a secret. She finished up her paperwork, ate dinner, checked in on Albus and saw that he was still asleep. She was feeling quite sleepy herself, and crawled into bed with him. Minerva fell to a quick sleep, and woke up to the sound of his voice.

"Food!" he yelled out. She called up a house elf, and he brought up some eggs and toast and bowed. He had regained some of his strength, but not enough to feed himself. Minerva slipped some eggs into his mouth, and after a few more bites he refused food.

"Come on Albus! If you ever want to get better, you'll need to eat!" she said holding up the toast. He ate some bites of that, and then she gave him a sip of orange juice. There were many things Minerva had never imagined she'd ever do, and feeding Albus was one of them. Finally, the toast was done, and only a little bit of the eggs were left. She made the tray vanish, and looked at Dumbledore with caring eyes.

"You'll need to try to move around a little bit. Come on, raise your arm!" she said. She saw his hand come out of the covers, but his arm could not go any farther. Minerva smiled at him and nodded.

"That's a start".

"How many words can you say Albus?" she asked.

"I...I can still...Speak...But it hurts my throat," he said in a hoarse voice. She smiled again. This was a sign that he wasn't going to die, and him not dying could put a smile on anyone's face. She put a finger to his lips.

"Then you won't have to," she said with a smile. If anybody other than Albus saw her being this tender, the could've sworn that it wasn't her.

"Tabby," he whispered. She turned into her Animangus form, and curled up ontop of him, and started purring loudly. He had enough strength to bring his hand up, and pet her. Minerva looked over at him, and saw a healthy smile. His long silver beard had turned even more pale, and his hair had also. Albus didn't look as pale, but still was at a unhealthy color. She could've sworn that she saw some rosiness in his cheeks though. When Dumbledore dozed off again, she pounced off the bed and left her office. Since recent events, only three people know her password. Professor Rossiche, Professor Sprout, and Albus. Minerva ran outside. With four legs, it was very easy to get to the green houses. Professor Sprout was alone, and Minerva started scratching the door. She opened the door, and Professor McGonagall pouced inside. She changed back to her human form and smiled at Professor Sprout.

"Ah, I haven't seen you for such a long time. So, how has headmistress life been treating you?"

"Very difficult, they are thinking of giving me an expolsion, but I'll probably still be able to stay at Hogwart's. I shudder to think if that Umbridge woman comes back."

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong? We could almost swear that Albus was still teaching...The Mandrake's are sprouting wonderfully this year! It's a shame that they're is no students petrified," Professor Sprout said, trying to change the subject. Minerva understood this, and smiled.

"I don't think about his death anymore. I just think about...Him," she said. It embarassed her to say these words, but it probably didn't mean anything to Professor Sprout. Would it hurt just to tell one more person?

"That's good. You were very mournful this summer. Though I must say many of us were. Me and Albus were very close. I could've sworn that he had a crush on me, ever since I mentioned how handsome he looked in his ear muffs!" Professor Sprout said like a giggling school girl. Though Professor Sprout's attitude was almost like a bubbly girl. But now that she is mature, her bubbliness had worn off quite a bit.

"You two did? Wow, I never thought of it," Minerva said mischeviously.

"Yes. Sometimes I'd want to catch him during a normal dinner, but he said that he's always been to busy during dinner. Albus has so much work to do!" she said watering some plants. One of them tried to eat the watering can, until she pulled it out of it's jaw.

"He was definitely busy at dinner. He had many people to tend to," she said with a smirk. Minerva knew that each one of those times Professor Sprout had asked him to dinner, she had been having dinner with him. But Minerva had alway had dinner in there office together.

"Yeah, we might of even had kids if he was still alive," she said dreamily. Professor McGonagall had a hard time to hide her laughter. She was able to diguise it as coughing.

"Isn't he a little to old?"

"No! If we're in love me and Albus should do everything," Professor Sprout said.

"Are you sincerely sure that he loves you?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Yes! I am so sure!"

"All right then...I'll see you around," Minerva said, as she was walking out of the greenhouse. But Professor Sprout followed her.

"Oh Minerva! Let's have dinner together!" she asked happily. Professor McGonagall gave a silent scowl.

"I'm very busy today. Maybe sometimes later," she said, trying to leave Professor Sprout behind. Professor Sprout still follwed her. Minerva was sick of it. She turned into her Animagus form, and left her quickly. When she got back to her office, Minerva changed the password. It would be terrible if Professor Sprout had come in. She went in to check on Albus.

"Albus? Are you feeling any better?" she asked looking over to him He was wide awake.

"I do feel much better Minerva, thank you. I believe I shall be out of bed soon enough...But someone came to visit me today," he said with a serious face.

"Who?"

"The minister of Magic."


	10. Distrust and Dismantle

**_A/N- Interesting chapter. I added some Tonks and Lupin in it, hope you like! Thanks to my reader's and please review!_**

"The minister of magic! Oh no, that mean's that he knows that you're still alive!" she yelled out. He shook his head.

"He ummm...Well...The word I'd like to say is...He won't be able to move around...For a while," he said, with a slightly embarassed tone. Minerva gave a loud gasp. She had an idea about what Albus was about to say.

"What do you mean? You're not saying...That you killed him?" she asked shaking. Minerva knew that Dumbledore didn't have it in him to kill, but she wasn't sure about him these days.

"Of course not! Professor Rossiche saw him snooping around your office, and right before he saw me he had Petrificus Totales used on him. Then he used a memory charm on him. But he used a little to magic magic on the Petfrificus Totales. Even after saying the repellent, Scrigmeour could not move. That's why he's in your bathroom cupboard," Dumbledore said cooly. Now Professor McGonagall was panicking.

"Albus! You can't keep the minister of magic in a cupboard! Especially "my" cupboard!" she yelled. Albus only laughed.

"Oh Minerva, you always get so stressed out from these things! Scrimgeour didn't have anybody with him, and they don't suspect him to be back for a couple of days," Albus said softly. He was still healing from the harsh life he had, but he has been getting so well that he could feed himself. This made Minerva slightly depressed, because she liked thinking that Dumbledore needed her. But then she just remembered something.

"...Are you in love with anybody?" she asked randomly.

"There's many people I care about Minerva! I care about that whole staff, and many of our students," he said sarcastically.

"I mean, anybody you'd like to caress, hold, kiss, and many other things. Like...Like a partner for life," she said softly. This made her sound very strange, but she needed to know.

"Yes, I definitely love a women," he said easily. She admired this...But did this mean that he really did love Professor Sprout? Did he not love her, and truly wanted to be with Sprout? Maybe she was just interfering with his relationship with Professor Sprout.

"I see Albus...I must be going now," she said feeling her eyes get watery. When she was about to leave his side, she felt a warm hand grab her's

"Don't leave Minerva," he said holding her hand. Professor McGonagall gazed into his crystal blue eyes, but did not feel compassion...She felt rage and wanted to leave him.

"Albus, go ask Pomona Sprout to take care of you!" she yelled letting go of his hand. Minerva could feel hot tears running down her face. She couldn't help it, it was to much. He wasn't in love with her, and he even admitted it. He said that he was in love with a women!

"Pomona? The herbologist teacher? I don't know if she has any remedies that will heal me," he said confused. This just got her into an all out rage. He was acting like he didn't know. He definitely knew, especially since Professor Sprout was saying that something was going on. At first she thought it was ludicrous, but now he was acting like it was true! He probably visited her while she was gone.

"You love her don't you! Well, I hope you both will be happy together!" she screamed. Albus was lying down looking as calm as ever. She wanted to hurt him, she wanted to scream at him...But she still loved him. That's why those feelings were so strong. Because Minerva McGonagall truly loved him.

"Minerva, please sit down," he said pointing to the edge of the bed. She slowly sat down, and felt a hand coming towards her face. She slapped it away.

"Did anything happen...While I was gone?" he asked worried. Minerva didn't know where to begin. She thought that he loved her...All of those kisses...All of the times she was in his arms...The bathtub, her trying to drive him in a sexual craze. It all was with Lockhart. Though she did have a real kiss with him once, and only once. But not it seemed like it didn't mean anything.

"Yes, many things did happen," she said cooling down. The tears stopped falling.

"Are you able to tell me about them?"

"Albus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said casually.

"Yes I would Minerva. I always believe you."

"Well, Lockhart acted like he loved me. Well, I thought it was you at the time," she said nervously.

"I see, and what did you say when Gilderoy told you?"

"It was confusing...I'ts not a big deal. So, what are we going to do about Scrigmeour?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore knew what she was planning.

"We can deal with the minister later. It is a big deal Minerva. Did you tell Lockhart that you also love the supposedly me?"

"Albus...What would you ever say if I told you that I did love you?" she asked.

"I would tell you that I...That...So, that Scrigmeour problem. I believe that we should try to revive him with some awakening spells instead. He might just be unconsious," he said trying to slip his body off of the bed, but she pushed him back down. Minerva moved herself up to his ear so he could only hear.

"I told that Albus, that I also loved him," she whispered passionatly. She looked at him, and saw that Albus was slightly blushing.

"That definitely surprises me Minerva. Did you just say that so, the supposedly me wouldn't feel embarassed?"

"The cat never tells," and she slipped out of the room. Minerva walked into the bathroom, and looked in the cupboard. A body fell ontop of her.

_"What am I going to do! I'll just have to disapparate him to the ministry of magic, and have him only remembering that he was there!"_

She did use an awakening spell, and sure enough he woke up. Before Scrimgeour had a chance to realize where he was, Minerva dissaperated him to the ministry. Minerva gave a sigh of relief, and heard a knock on the gargoyle. She opened the door, and Tonks walked inside her office.

"Hello Nymphadora, thank you for covering for my class today!" she said. Tonks just gave a shrug.

"No problem Minerva! Those little munchkin's were a huge blast. Enjoyed seeing me changing my hair color. Minerva, I actually want to ask of you a favor," Tonks said shifting her feet. Minerva just gave a fake smile.

"I'd do anything you ask Nymphadora! Just say the word!"

"You don't have to be fake, I wanted to see if you could help me with...Well...With Lupin," she said nervously. Her hair color just turned into a bright pink, and her cheeks brighter.

"Of course Nymphadora. I do enjoy a bit of romance," she said. Tonks gave a bright smile.

"Good! I've been trying to tell him that I don't care that he does dangerous things, and is quite older than me. In fact, I love it that he's even a werewolf!" she said with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll tell you a few things of romance," she said sitting down on her couch, next to the fireplace.

"It's kind of funny that I'm asking you of all people for advice. You've never been in love!" she said sarcastically. Minerva just shrugged it off.

"I am in love with now. Now, shall you want some help or not?"

"Yes Minerva, I'm sorry. You just don't seem like the person to be compassionate. I mean uhhhh...Never mind."

"I know that you've already told him...Now try to kiss him, and see his reaction," Minerva said full of adrenaline.

"I can't do that! Could you come to headquarter's with me real quick? I just need you to be invisible. It would be much better if you were also there with me Minerva. Please?" Tonks asked. Minerva nodded, and they went to the headquarter's from floo powder. Minerva had already used a spell to make herself invisible. When they got out Lupin was standing right next to the fireplace already.

"Ah Tonks, you're back so soon! Did Minerva start teaching again?" he asked curiously. Tonks shook her head.

"No, I came back to see you Remus," she said in a high pitched squeak. Lupin just raised his eyebrows.

"I told you Tonks. You deserve better!" he said putting his hands on her shoulder. Minerva went over to Nymphadora and stepped on her foot. Tonks received the message and leaned in to kiss Lupin. Nymphadora kissed him on the lips and brought her arms around his neck. She wouldn't let go for a while, until she wanted to know what would happen. Lupin looked at her with intense eyes.

"Tonks..."

"Lupin..."

**_A/N-Will Lupin reject Tonks, or is Minerva going to have to use some lady witchcraft to make him love Tonks? (I make Minerva use Nymphadora, because it makes her sound more sophisticated.)_**


	11. Potions, Rape, and Dreams

_**A/N-Whew, this has been a longer chapter. I haven't been making those lately. Poor Minerva has something bad happen to her that I hope will not happen to any of you. It's really, really, interesting though. I do enjoy writing these. In fact, I love it. It just sometimes comes while I'm typing it out. I seriously never plan it out. It does make me happy, and relaxes me a little bit to write stories. Enjoy!**_

Lupin kissed her back, and then they seperated quickly. Tonks had a huge bright smile, but Lupin shook his head.

"Listen Tonks. I do love you...But it will never work! You'll get sick of me always leaving your side, and what if I bite you? I could never forgive myself if you had to go through what I always have to go through," he said stroking her rosy cheek.

"Lupin, I love you so much I want to be a werewolf! Just be with me!" she said passionately. He shook his head, and pointed to the fireplace. She was going to fight back, but he put his finger on her lips and whispered something in her ear. Minerva couldn't hear it, but Nymphadora immediently went over to the fireplace and left. Minerva followed in suit. When there feet touched the ground, Tonk's face was blank white. She immediently sat on the couch, and tears rolled down her face.

"He loves me...But...," she said shaking her head like a wet dog. Her hair was now a dull gray. Minerva sat next to her, and put a comforting arm around her.

"Tonks, I think he just loves you so much that he doesn't want to hurt you! He probably doesn't even want to get hurt himself. Remus might be afraid that you'll leave him," she said softly. Nymphadora just kept on sobbing. Minerva flicked her wand, and two butter beer's appeared. Tonks took one, and gargled it down.

"H...How do you know how I'm feeling? S...Someone loving you...Bu..But rejecting you!" Tonks cried out. Minerva thought that it was time to share her secret with one more person.

"I'll show you. But don't let him see you, and don't make to much noise," Minerva said, grabbing Tonk's arm and guiding her to the bedroom. Albus was sleeping, so he didn't notice the two walk in. When Tonks saw him, she gave a loud gasp and put her hand over her mouth. Minerva led her out of the bedroom, and back to the couch.

"See? I do love someone! We've kissed before...But I just don't know if he loves me," Minerva said mourfully. Tonks finally recooperated, and got into a normal state of mind. At least normal enough for her.

"Did you ever tell him? How is he alive? Why does he look so sickly?" Tonks asked at the edge of her seat. But Minerva shook her head.

"I can't...It's a secret Nymphadora. Please trust me with that. And don't tell anyone that he's alive. That would make a huge impact on his life if everybody knew," she said in a quiet tone. Tonks nodded, and accidently knocked over a flower vase out of excitement. Minerva used Reparo, bt the floor was still moist.

"Minerva, I just got the greatest idea! What if we gave both of them love potion's? Then they'd be obsessive over us for a whole day! Wouldn't that be great?" Tonks asked, jumping up from hypernes. Minerva put her hand on Tonk's arm to calm her down.

"That would be so...Decietful! Wouldn't you like to think that they were obsessive, without the potion?" she asked. Secretly, Minerva had a stash of love potion's in her cupboard from the Weasley's.

"It's just one day Minnie! Come on! It would be so much fun! Pwetty Pwease?" Tonks asked with a puppy dog face. Minerva snorted, and grabbed the potion's from her secret cupboard. She grabbed to glasses of water, and put in the colorless substance. When it touched the liquid, a huge pink puff came out and they smiled. Both of them agreed to meet tomorrow night, and see how their day had went. Nymphadora left, and Minerva walked into the bedroom. She walked over to the bedside and whispered into his ear.

"Time to get up sleepy head...Here take a drink of water, you're probably thirsty. Drink the whole glass dear," she said passing the glass to a half asleep Dumbledore. He drank the whole glass, and she could see some pink smoke come out of his mouth. He immediently sat up, and got out of bed. He didn't even wince in pain.

"Minerva, you look absolutely ravishing today," he said, and kissed her hand. She giggled like a young school girl and slapped herself. _"This doesn't mean anything Minerva! It doesn't mean anything if it's not from his free will. Still...You can enjoy this while it lasts..."_

"Why thank you Albus," she said with a smile. He grabbed her hand, and they walked out of her bedroom.

"I want to tell everybody that I love you Minerva! I want to shout it to the Great Hall!" he yelled, and ran for the door. Minerva quickly used a spell to look it, and gave a sigh of relief.

"No honey, I just want it to be you and me," she said with an evil tint. She walked over to the couch, and patted on the seat next to her. He obeyed immediently.

"You're gorgeous today! I just want to hold you, and make love to you Minerva," he said immdiently. She wasn't used to this. He hadn't even said if he loved her yet. But love potion's just make obsessivness. Nothing very intimate.

"We'll see. How about we have some dinner?" she asked, and a table appeared. With a few more flicks the light dimmed and candles appeared. They were having beef with portabella mushroom's. Not very fancy, but it's still pretty good. They also had some sherry wine. Each time they would talk to each other, he would touch her hand and compliment her looks. This really didn't move her though.

"Albus, please stop it," she said in a desperate tone. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean honey bunny?" he asked, stroking her hand from across the table. She moved her hands back though.

"This isn't like you Albus. You're usually serious and passionate, and that's what I love about you. It's like a passion for mature people. All you do is just do immature love. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you right now," she said, and left the table. The moment Minerva moved, he followed.

"Come on honey, let's go do something," he said grabbing her hand. She followed, just out of curiosity. He brought her into the bedroom, and turned off all of the lights...Her wand was outside of the bedroom. She could hear the door lock.

"I need you," she could hear a hoarse voise say. This scared her. But with being a professor and headmistress, meant that you had to be able to use non verbal spells. But her mind was racing, and she couldn't concentrate. _"Alohamora! Alohamora! Petrificus Totales! Something! Come on Minerva calm down!"_

Minerva could feel someone taking off her cloak, and a hand reaching up her gown. She slapped it, but she knew that she couldn't hurt him. If she killed this obsessive Albus, she would also be killing the Albus that she loved. Something was trying to take off her gown, and she looked for a light switch. It was impossible in the darkness though. Minerva could feel herself being lifted, and she kicked and screamed. It would be no use though. Only two other people knew the new password. Someone was spreading her legs apart, she put them back together quickly. Albus wasn't very physical, so it would be hard for him to force her to do something. But Albus always kept trying if he didn't do well at something. And sadly, that also counted for rape.

He finally got her gown off. He was ontop of her, and the weight was smushing her fragile body. Minerva kept trying to push him off, but it wouldn't work. Albus wouldn't budge. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her nape. Normally, this would be a turn on for her, but this made her want to vomit. She could feel some going up her throat, but swallowed it back down.

"A...Albus, don't! If...If you're going to make me lose my virginity...I want it to be passionate," she gasped. He was obsessive though...He could not hear her plea. She could feel her undergarment at her torso being pulled down. _"Dear Merlin, Petrificus Totales! Petrificus Totales! Flippendo! Something that won't hurt him a lot! I need something!"_ She could feel her underwear around her ankles, and now he had her exactly how he wanted.

"You're gorgeous Minerva," he said, and he was taking off his clothes while ontop of her. She could hear them make a soft thud on the floor. He forced a kiss out of her, and then she spat on his face. Through the darkness, Minerva could swear he was giving a maniac smile.

"Are you ready?" she could hear him say excitedly. His breathing was getting fast, but her's was shallow. Minerva tried to kick him, but he forced her legs down. Professor McGonagall could feel him undoing his bra, and she tried to shake away. He finally suceeded. Albus finally got her until she was bare. But she would not cry. Mineva could cry about some things, but when it meant to staying strong she had too.

"Go to hell!" she screamed. She didn't eve feel a slight guilty. This wasn't him...It just wasn't him. The real Albus wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't want. He wouldn't force her down to get his way.

"It's so attractive when you scream." Minerva could feel him stroking the top of her breast, then going to her navel, and then he almost brought his finger to an intimate part when Professor McGonagall got a brilliant idea. She changed to her animagus form. She could see everything perfectly as a cat. The tabby cat grabbed her clothes from her mouth, and left the room. She ran into the bathroom, and immediently locked the door. Minerva changed back, and put her clothes back on. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come back gorgeous!" she could hear him say. At least this Albus was smart enough not to use magic, so he could protect his treasure from Voldermont. But she was smart enough not to open the door.

"Go back in there honey muffins, and I'll be there bare to the bottom!" she lied quickly. Minerva could hear his footsteps became fainter and fainter, and then she left the bathroom. She grabbed her wand, and bedroom door quickly, and made sure that he couldn't open it from the inside. She gave a sigh of relief, and went to lay on the couch. This menis would be normal tomorrow night. That would be very nice to get the normal Albus back. But she wondered something. Why was this Dumbledore able to move, while the other one couldn't? Did that mean that he has been pretending lately? She knew for sure, that when she had to feed him he was seriously hurt. But what about after that? Did he just want to spend time with her? It surely did make herself hang around him more. Minerva was able to get a subsitute, but she didn't have a Transfiguration class today so Tonks got the day off. So many thought drifted in Minerva's mind, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Minerva...," Albus was playing with her hair in a large meadow with bright yellow sunflower's.

"Albus...I want to be with you forever. I want us to spend so much time with each other," she said, laying her head against his warm chest. He started stroking her face with a leaf.

"I do too Minerva, but you deserve someone younger. We might not be able to be with each other much longer...Especially with all of the dangerous things I've been doing," he said sadly.

"Oh Albus, I don't mind...As long as I know we have been with each other for a while. Albus?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too. We should together forever," he said. She could feel some tear drops dropping down to her face. Albus was guilty, he was guilty that he loved her and she loved him. It was this that would make her heart break when he was gone. He wished that she could found someone who could tend to all of her needs of a man. Minerva could sense this, and kissed him softly. She then woke up from this loving, yet despairing dream.

* * *

Minerva thought about this dream that she just had. It felt real...Almost to real. It was true though. Her heart would be broken when Albus moved on, but she didn't want to think about this. She had already lost him once, and she would not allow that to happen again. Minerva could hear someone coming out of the fireplace. It was Lupin and Tonks...In wedding outfits.

**_A/N-I told you! You would never think that something like that would happen to her huh? I didn't want to make Minerva look feeble, so I tried to put in some strengthing things. It annoys me when I accidently make her look weak. Lupin and Tonks? Well, Lupin was very obsessive when he proposed...Hint Hint._**


	12. Repeated Mistakes

**_A/N-Okay, so the ending is a little strange. It's also a little gay...Literally!_**

"Uhhhh...Nymphadora? What are you two doing in wedding outfits? You do look quite dashing, but this is quite a surprise!" Minerva said looking at the couple. Lupin was looking much nicer and happier than he used too.

"We decided what's the use to wait? I mean this Love Potion thing is only got to last a few more hours, and then he'll notice that he's been brain washed. Might as well enjoy it as long as possible! Right my little love wolf?" she said gleefully. Lupin kissed her, and then they sat on the couch.

"The love potion! It's brain washed Albus also! He's been...Uhhh...Very intimate since I gave it to him. I believe that I've given him to much though! He was trying to force me to do well..."stuff" last night. He practically had to force me down. This Albus is also brain washed. I mean the real Albus would never force me to do anything I didn't like, and the real Remus wouldn't go to quickly into a relationship," Minerva said, flicking her wand and some hot tea appeared. Tonks looked surprised.

"He raped you? I thought you would have wanted to...Well, have some fun with him! Me and Lupin had tons of fun, didn't we?" she said with a devilish smile. He nodded, and they both drank the tea.

"No, I luckily changed into my Animagus form. He's locked inside the bedroom. Oh dear, I better feed him or else the real Albus will get hungry," she said, also making a tray of food appear. Minerva didn't bother making anything special. She just got some porridge, and it vanished and reappeared to his room. Professor McGonagall wasn't going to take her chances with letting him outside of the bedroom.

"Minerva, when you say "the real Albus", you know you're referring to the one that's in the bedroom right?" Tonks said.

"The "real Albus" wouldn't ever want to do anything bad to me. So, that one is the brain washed one from the potion. I mean, the potion was supposed to make them obsessed right? It didn't mean that the drinker would still feel sensitivity," Minerva said, and with a flick of her wand her clothes also instantly changed. She wore a red crimson gown, and had a black cloak over it. Her hat was also crimson.

"You know what? I think you're right! I mean, Lupin yesterday just kept pestering me! Sincerely, I enjoyed it, but the real one would have just let me have my space. But since we're married, we'll both be spending much more time with each other!" Tonks said happily, and flicked away her empty tea cup. Then Minerva got a brilliant idea.

"Nymphadora! I can call in Professor Remus, and have him make an anitdote for the both of them!" Minerva said, and called over her little gray owl. She quickly wrote the note, and tied it to the owl. It flew out of the window, and Minerva sat back down with a smile.

"But I don't want Lupin not to be obsessive anymore! How about I just wait until it wear's off?" Tonks asked. Minerva agreed, and Professor Rossiche entered the room.

"Hello ladies, and Remus. I've brewed the anitdote, it's very simple. Just make sure they drink the whole thing!" he said, and left to glasses with black slime inside of it. It had a hideous smell, and it would take a lot to make someone drink it. Professor Rossiche bowed, and left the office. Minerva grabbed the disgusting slime, and entered the bedroom.

"Albus? I've made you a special drink!" she said in a unusual happy tone. Dumbledore took it immediently, and drank the whole thing. Minerva was sure that it would take a long time to make him drink it, but she was wrong. Some black smoke came out of his ears, and she gave him a bright smile.

"Are you all right?" she asked hopefully. The results would be very important.

"I feel like I just ran a mile...," he said, and jumped off of the bed. There were no kisses or compliments. He was cured from the past experience, and inside she forgave him for the torture he put her through.

"Well, you sure had to use some energy yesterday. Do you remember anything yesterday?" she asked him.

"No, except that you gave me a delicious drink. I probably just went to sleep, but I finally had a dreamless sleep!" he said smiling. Albus walked out of the bedroom with her, and they discovered Tonks and Lupin snogging each other. Minerva coughed loudly, and Tonks quickly got off of Lupin.

"Dumbledore, I forgot to tell you that I told Tonks that you were alive. But that's it. I hope that you can forgive me," she said in a sad tone. It was very strange admitting something like that to him.

"It does not matter Minerva, but I see that their relationship has become a fire of passion," he said staring at them through his half-moon spectacles.

"Actually Professor Dumbledore, he's taken a love potion," Tonks said blushing. Albus gave a nod, and the both of them went through the fire once again.

"Well Minerva, it seems that we are alone again. I believe you have to go teach a Transfiguration class now? I'm all better...Thanks to a lovely and caring women," he said staring at her with a passionate gaze. She could feel her stomach doing back flips. But it was a good adrenaling feeling also.

"Well, it's only a favor to a nice and sensitive man," she said back. He moved closer to her.

"You must go now dear, but I must speak to you about something important tonight. Also, please have dinner with the school. You must bond with the students, and the staff still," he said, pointing to the gargoyle. She obeyed without hesitation, and ran off to the Transfiguration room. When she got inside, some of the students pointed and whispered to each other.

"McGonagall's back. I thought she was dead!" they whispered to each other. Professor McGonagall pretended that they said nothing, and sat quietly at her desk. Soon, the whole class was inside and she was able to teach the first years.

"Good morning class! I took a slight break, but I'm happy to be back. We shall be transfiguring our mice into tea cups. It is something that all first years do, so please take out your wands," she said, while searching for a shoe box. Inside of the shoe box were at least twenty white mice. She passed it out on everybody's desk, and she showed them the flick and twist. Many students turned there mice into things other than tea cups. One boy accidently turned his into a dildo, which she had to quickly remove it from the class. The first years left, and she had a little bit of time, before the next class. She decided to go out, and check on the deputy headmaster.

"Professor Flitwick? How has your work been going?" she asked, walking into his classroom. He looked up at her with a happy little face.

"It's been going very well Minerva. I've been thinking, and I think it's timet that I move into your office. I mean, aren't the deputy and the headmaster supposed to share an office?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, I'd rather be alone," she said leaving the room. He looked at her mourfully. She went outside, and read a book for a little bit and then went back to her classroom to get ready for the students. This time it was sixth years, so of course they were talking and restless.

"Be quiet class, or else you'll get a detention! Even for the whole class! Now, please turn your Transfiguration books to page two hundred and fourty-seven," Professor McGonagall said. The whole class read, and soon enough it was time for them to leave. She had the rest of the day off, since the other grade's were on different days.

Minerva ate with the great hall for dinner. She didn't talk to anybody during dinner. Professor McGonagall ate quickly, so she could hear Albuse's big news. When she entered her offiec though, Professor Flitwick was there, and he gave an evil smile. He was holding her wand, and used a spell on her, so she couldn't use any of her non verbal spells. Minerva gave him an utter look of disgust.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Well, I see that I've got someone right where I want her. You're magic less, and so is Albus. What are my commands you might ask? Come over here and kiss me Minerva," Professor Flitwick said deviously. Minerva walked over to him, but didn't kiss him. She slapped him hard in the face, and he had a red mark on his cheek.

"Minerva Minerva, you don't think that I'm going to let you off that easily? I'm going to hurt both of you, one way or another. Emotionally, physically, I don't care," he said, and punched her in the face. She felt her nose nose break, and blood splattered on her black cloak. But that wasn't all. He grabbed her around the waist and forced a kiss. Professor McGonagall pushed him away, and kicked his head. It wasn't hard, since he was very short.

"I see that doesn't work. Then I'll just have to hurt him," Flitwick said. He snapped his finger's, and Albus magically appeared. Professor Flitwick punched him in the stomach, and Professor Dumbledore gave a small gasp. He didn't let Flitwick know that he did any severe damage though. But one thing surely came to a surprise. Professor Flitwick reached over, and he kissed Albus.

**_A/N-Yes, this is a very weird chapter! I know...Thinking about what's going to happen...And I have a brilliant idea._**


	13. Unlucky

**_A/N-Okay, this is a SUPER long chapter. Unlucky number thirteen. And yes, many unlucky things happen to our happy go lucky couple. The beginning might be a little confusing...But the ending is surprising._**

"Get your grubby hands off of him Flitwick!" she screamed, and ran towards them. But Professor Flitwick kissed him again, and then spat on Minerva's feet.

"Hurts doesn't it 'hun? Give me a kiss on the cheek, now!" he yelled. _"This is against everything I stand for! Flitwick and me? Minerva McGonagall doesn't take orders from some sort of freak of nature!"_

"Never you nymph!" she screamed, and kicked Flitwick at place where most men would be hurting at. He screamed, and held his hand between his legs.

"You think that you can stop me...Please...Stop...," her head was swarming into a black mist.

* * *

Everything was getting darker and darker. She couldn't remember...What was that cry? It sounded like somebody dying._ "Open your eyes Minerva! Everything is going to be all right, but being helpless like this is not going to help you!"_ Minerva opened her eyes, and found herself at the meadow full of sunflower's just like her dream. This time, it wasn't a dream though. It was reality. She was by herself, and looked around for the sound of the cry. Professor McGonagall had to help that person. Everything was suddenly coming back to her. Flitwick kissing Dumbledore. Something that she never wanted to remember ever again. A small moan was heard from a little farther awway. Minerva tried to run to the person, but everything looked the same. It seemed like she was just moving in a circle. Finally, she made it. There was a huge dirt patch, and in the middle of it was Dumbledore. Lying dead, and breathing one single breath. It was Minerva's fault. She had truly been teasing Flitwick's sexual desire. And here is where it landed her and Albus. He was dead, because of her. _"If only I could have made it quicker...If only I had just tried harder!"_

A menacing laugh was heard from the sky. Minerva didn't care. It happened again, only this time it was for sure. Albus Dumbledore was dead, and there was no way to bring him back. She sat down next to his soul less body, and weeped over him. He looked quite peacefull. But something was also eerie about his face. It was just...So lifeless.

"He's gone Minerva. Come with me...We'll be full of love together," she heard a voice say behind of her. Minerva looked behind of her, and Professor Rossiche wa gazing at her. She felt the fire come back...The fire that she usually got when she was around Albus. But this couldn't be right. Did that mean that she loved two men?

"H...How did you get here? What is this place? And be full of love together? I hardly know you. I'm...I'm," before she was able to say anymore, he grabbed her hand and kissed her. Strange enough, Minerva kissed him back. The fire in her heart just kept growing and growing.

"Professor Flitwick sent the three of us here, and killed Dumbledore. I think that this is a beautiful meadow...And be full of love together? Yes, I love you Minerva. Be mine?" he asked with caring eyes. Minerva nodded, and they kissed some more. She had a huge headache...And woke up from this dream.

* * *

"Minerva? Dear, are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey aske softly. Minerva slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the hospital wing. A few people were right next to her, and she could feel an invisible hand stroking her face. Professor McGonagall knew exactly who that was. Professor Rossiche was also looking at her. She felt like throwing up.

"I...So, I never went to a happy sunflower place?" Minerva asked, trying to sit up but being pushed back down.

"No, Professor Flitwick was a coward. He hurt you while you weren't looking," Tonks said looking like she was in rage. Minerva gave her a look to calm down. She looked to her left, and saw a huge desktop full of gifts and cards. Maybe she wasn't so unpopular.

"So...I've been unconsious? Everything was just...A dream," she said with a confused gaze in her eyes. People were still looking at her, thinking that she was still sickly.

"I need to get back to work, because they're is something truly wrong with me," she said, sliding off of the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to protest, but kept it to herself.

"Minerva, are you sure you're all right?" Professor Rossiche asked, grabbing her hand. She held onto it for a moment, and looked into his eyes. There was still a small fire. She quickly let go, and left the wing. When she got into the office, Minerva saw Albus take off an invisibility cloak. He ran over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. It would have felt good, but she felt down right guilty. She kissed him back to see if she would feel any better, but it made her feel worse. It made her feel like...A slut.

"Albus, I'm sorry," she said mourfully. He was confused.

"For what darling? You're alive...Because of you, my secret is not found out. Tonks and Lupin came here to visit, and she got rid of Flitwick. He's at St.Mungo's, and she's been taking care of the school for you. Listen, I think you should take a little more time off. You still don't look to good," Albus said grabbing her hand. She pushed it away.

"Dumbledore...I don't know what to do," she said, sitting down on the couch. He sat next to her, and put his hand on her knee. Why was he starting to touch her more?

"I don't either these days...But I realised one night how much I miss you. That's why I had to visit you with the invisibility cloak on. I think we should have...A romantic dinner! It's such a coincidence that you woke up near dinner time," he said and sat up. She agreed, and brought up a small fancy table, a bottle of wine, candles, and some steak. But wait...Did he say romantic dinner?_ "He wants to do something romantic with you Minerva! Not those usualy friendly dinners, but this time he truly wants something passionate! Creepy..."_ They ate in silence. But when she tried to grab the bottle of wine from across the table, he held onto her hand.

"You are truly a wonderful women Minerva. And I want it to be just you and me, and no one else. While you were gone I saw how much I truly...Truly love and need you," he said not letting go of her hand. This was just to good to be true. The last time Albus had talked like this, it was Gilderoy Lockhart. Minerva was ready for something surprising to pop out. But it didn't.

"I'm glad that you realised that Albus, but I truly couldn't have been gone that long," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, actually you've been out of it very, very long. Flitiwick was a charm's teacher, and he definitely knows what charms to use against people. Tomorrow is your hearing."

"What? But...I have no clue what I'm going to do! I haven't really thought about it that much...I've been gone for one or two weeks. I feel like such a wimp now," she said. Her mind was racing. Minerva could not lose Hogwart's. Without her, everything could change. The rules, the people, and the students. They might put in Umbridge again, and she knew that it would be disasturous. Or what if Scrimgeour took over Hogwart's himself? Everything would be like a military camp since he was an auror. It seemed that Albus noticed her discomfort, because he patted her head.

"This was supposed to be romantic Minerva. I didn't mean to make you worried, but I thought you should have a chance to know about it before tomorrow. It's tomorrow morning also. So you'll need to get up a little earlier that usual. How about we have a toast for good luck!" he said holding up his glass of wine. She brought her's up, and they clincked. Neither of them drank they. Both of them just had to much in there mind.

"Minerva, you're so confusing!" he said, and then drank some wine. She also did. Minerva made everything disappear, and went over to her desk. She wrote up a plan for how she was going to stick up for her job. Before she noticed, it was one in the morning and Albus was still sitting on the couch. Professor McGonagall finished it, and brought it over to Dumbledore.

"What do you think about it Albus?" she asked anxiously. He read over it.

"I think you could do better Minerva. It kind of sounds like a robot. Here, add some humor and compassion in it," he said, and grabbed a quill to edit her speech. They worked tirelessly over it, and worked closely together on the couch. Finally, at five in the morning they had finished with something that sounded very good. Minerva had even memorized it! She had about three hours to sleep, and then had to apparate to the ministry. She was so tired, and leaned her head against Albuses shoulder and snoozed. But Dumbledore had a restless mind that kept him up.

He looked at the lovely lady drooling on his shoulder. He tried to give her the hint last night, but it seemed to slip through her delicate mind. Albus was desperate. If she didn't win this, they might never be together again. No Minerva, mean no reason to live. He loved everything about her. Her black hair in an orderly bun, beautiful emerald cloaks, serious attitude, and mysterious behavior. It all intrigued him so much. He usually knew about well...Most everything, but this women was so confusing. Not to say that he hasn't ever been in love. A very, very, very long time ago he did love Pomona Sprout. While he was trying to think of Pomona, Minerva just kept popping up in his mind. She's everything to him, just everything. _"And I'm going to get her...Someday I'll tell her. But, why don't I just tell her now? I simply have to wake her up, and express all of my feelings. It's truly not that simple though..."_

Minerva stirred a little bit, and moved her head up his shoulder. Her face was touching his, and he was getting nervous. Sitting up on the couch all night was uncomfterable, but he didn't want to wake her up. Minerva's hot breath was gently tickling his face. He stroked her hair, and she started sleep talking.

"No...Don't...I love...Both," she grunted. Albus listened closely. It seemed that she loved both what?

"Don't make me...Don't leave me...Albus...So...So...Sorry," she muttered. He heard his name. Did that mean that she was dreaming about him?

"You made me...Pregnent? But minister...I...I didn't fuck him..." Albus believed that she was having a dream about her hearing. After all, she has been worried about this. But loving both? Her getting pregnent?

"Albus...You're the father...No wait!...Rossiche...Yes...I love you too..." This made him scared. Did this mean that Minerva actually loved that Rossiche guy? He definitely wouldn't tell about his passion for her now. But he would always stick up for her...Since they were after all, very close friends. After one hour he had to wake her up.

"Minerva, please get up," he said patting her head. He had to whack her head to get her to wake up.

"Wuuuuuh? Oh Albus, I'm sorry. I got my saliva all over your nice cloak," she said with a faint smile. He returned a fake one.

"It does not matter Minerva. What matters is that you get to the ministry of magic to win back the school," he said dully. She didn't sense his tone.

"Maybe you could come with me, and wear the invisibility cloak?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No, I think you should go to it alone. Maybe ask that Rossiche guy to go with you to the ministry. I'm sure that you would "love" for him to go," he made an emphasis on love.

"No, it would make me feel better if you came. But if you don't want to that's all right. I just need to clean myself up, and wear something nice," she said getting off of the couch. She stood up, and did a spell to make herself clean. Her hair smelled like mango and coconut. Her teeth were shining bright, and her clothing were dark looking. It was mainly black, except for a bright red pendant. She waved goodbye, and apparated to the court room. Everybody was already there, so when she appeared she looked quite funny. The judge pointed to a seat in the front, and she sat there reluctantly. Minerva could still feel the eyes staring at her back.

"Okay, since the headmistress "finally" arrived. So let's get started. Mr.Scrimgeour, who shall be the lovely person going against...This lady," the judge said with a snort. Minerva could hear a cough...A cough...Of evil.

"Excuse me, I shall be going against McGonagall," Dolores Umbridge said, raising her little pudgy hand.

"Very well, Miss Umbridge and the best of luck to you!" the judge said with a cheerful tone. Everybody nodded in agreement. Things weren't looking to good for poor Minerva. The ministry all liked Dolores, and thought that Minerva was some rag down Albus lover. She was an Albus lover though.

"Okay, the council of the ministry has brought up some questions that they would like Minerva and Dolores to answer. It'll kind of be like a debate," the judge said, holding up a scroll of questions. He asked Dolores a question first.

"Miss Umbridge, what do you think of the students at Hogwarts?" the judge asked in a sweet tone. Dolores tried to get a sweet face, but looked like a puking frog.

"Why, I think those little children are so adorable! I love them all, and hope they have the best future!" she said in a sweet and giggly tone. Minerva felt like barfing herself.

"Okay, you're turn," he said, pointing to Minerva. She thought about what she and Albus had talked about last night, and came up with something.

"I believe that the students make everything for us. They are young adults that we must teach about the dangers about the Wizarding world. We must teach them how to protect themselves against the dark arts, since he-who-must-not-be-named is back. But then we must also teach them that magic is fun, but of course with some boundaries. I believe that they are fun loving young adult's that have much to also teach us. That's why we must not treat them as little children, but as people just like us," she said, glaring at Dolores. The people sitting in the stands stirred a little bit. Minerva's part was a little more touching to them, then just Umbridge's sappy stuff. The judge went to the next question.

"What changes shall you make to the school?" the judge said, hurrying to the next question. It seemed that he didn't want the crowd to further there discussion.

"I would put many more enchantments on it, to make it safer! After all, we couldn't have some more nasty death eater's now would we?" she said in a squeaky tone. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Minerva?"

"I would like to put more inner house unity. Instead of seperating the students, and putting friend against friend I would put them together. Each of us have something different...Houses seems like stereo-typing," she said. Everybody nodded in agreement. _"Thank Merlin for Albus!"_

"What type of rules would you put on the students?"

"Well, I'd have all of the same rules, but put some more restrictions. Like, they can't go outside without an adult to supervise them. We should have all of them in bed after dinner, and of course a nice nutritious diet," Professor Umbridge said.

"I wouldn't have any more rules, or less. I think it's perfect right now. If we add more, they might feel like prisoner's. No matter what we do, the students are going to be in danger."

"Very well, I'd like the jury to decide right now. We need to get this over with!" he said, pounding his gabbel on the desk. The people in the stands got into a little huddle. It took a few long minutes to decide. Finally, everybody stood up except one women. She was pale in the face, and looked very surprised.

"You're decision please?"

"We of the jury declare Dolores Umbridge, the headmistress of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**_A/N-How will Minerva protect Albus now? What will happen to Hogwart's with Umbridge in reign? Yes, sorry this chapter is a little too long. Yes, very unlucky. I was planning thirteen to be the last chapter, but to many ideas are swarming in my head! I can't let these ideas go to waste, now can I?_**


	14. Umbridge Reigns

**_A/N-Sorry, about the slow updates! Computer has been getting messed up, but now it's fixed! Okay, so this one is a little more depressing, and Professor Umbridge is starting her job as headmistress! What will happen to Albus now though?_**

"What? You're kidding me? Umbridge! You mean Umbridge right? The women who caused majoy devestation to Hogwart's? Why hire her again? I'm a better canidate!" Minerva screamed out. The jury looked at her with a mourful expression. Almost like they were forced to vote for Dolores. She stood up, and everybody gave a quiet applause to her.

"Thank you, thank you. I am very excited that you have chosen me as headmistress. I am very excited to make the rest of the students year at Hogwart's, a delightful one! And for not choosing...This...Person," she said with a glare. Dolores high pitched voice annoyed Minerva, and she wanted to rip off all of the ladies hair. Then she remembered something very important. Albus! What's going to happen to him? Did this mean that she would never see him again? No, she just wouldn't allow that. Not now. Especially, since they've been so close together! Minerva would have to get there quickly, before Umbridge got there. Minerva apparated to Hogsmeade, and then ran up to the school. She ran into her office, and luckily the password was the same.

"Albus! Albus, you have to come into the Transfiguration room right now! I...I...Lost," she yelled. He got up from the couch, and gave her a look of shock. He didn't suspect for her to lose.

"Minerva...I have to leave then. She'll find me. I can't go to the Transfiguration room...It won't work," he said walking out of the office. She followed him.

"Yes! Yes it will! We're just going to make an office in the classroom, with a secret door so the students don't come in. And, I'll hide you in there! It'll work...Please, don't leave me!" she screamed, feeling her eyes water.

"I have to Minerva...You don't understand! She will find out. But...I promise I'll visit," he said, and ran away from her grasp. She tried to look for him, and checked many rooms. No where to be found. Professor Umbridge would be coming soon, and Minerva had to look like nothing happened. But truly, something heart breaking had happened. He cared more about a stupid treasure, than being there for her. He cared more about protecting it from Voldermont, than daring to stay in her new office. Well, this just meant one thing. She would care more about her job, than him. Minerva ran into the Transfiguration room, pushing away students trying to comfort her. When she ran in, hot tears were running down. And there was Umbridge sitting at her desk. She was throwing a quill up and down.

"Well, well, well. We see who the big shot is now eh? What's wrong Minerva? Not as strong as usual?" she asked, with a huge smirk on her face. Professor McGonagall was ready to slap her in the face. And why shouldn't she? But the job is all she has..., and without it Hogwart's would got to ruin. Yes, she would watch over Dolores with her sharp bird like eyes.

"I'm stronger then ever Dolores! You better watch your step, because I'm watching you like a hawk!" she said with a hard glare. This made Professor Umbridge mad.

"You shall show more respect Minerva! And I am Professor Umbridge now, to people like you!" she said, spit flying out from her mouth. It did McGonagall good to see that she infuriated her.

"That's my desk Dolores. Unless, you'd like to take my job also?"

"If I have to I will. You better watch it, because those high inquisitor degree's are in effect right now."

"That's fine with me. Now, please leave my classroom...Now!" she yelled. And before Umbridge left the room, Minerva could swear that she was sweating. _"This has been one of the worst days. He's gone, and she's back."_

Minerva decided that she would make up a plan to get Umbridge out. The whole jury seemed like they didn't like the idea, maybe she'd be able to get a retrial. That would be nice. But for right now, her job is to make Dolores' life a living hell. And that's just what she does. Minerva looked at a blank wall, and muttered a few words. A wooden door magically appeared, and then she walked inside of it. There were many pictures of cats playing around in in some paintings. The wall was painted a lime sparkling green. It had dark green draperies, and had many cabinets for organizing. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, and a small kitchen with a bar built in it. She wanted be drinking any alcohol, but it would be nice just to have around. In the center of all of this there was a living room with, a crackling fire, and satin green couches. A nice oak bookcase also rested in it. She looked around, and believed that this was a nice place to live in. Better if he was there. _"But I can't ponder on something like this!"_ She walked inside of her bedroom, and saw a king size bed with silk emerald comforter's. This was the life! And it even had a closet full of clothes! Minerva changed into her night gown, and then went to sleep to get ready to teach the next day. When she awoke, she was ready. A firing rage was in her chest, and was ready to let it out!

Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall, and saw the disgust on the students faces. And even worse, there digusted faces were meant for her. She could hear many whispers, "How could she quit?" "Why did she want us to suffer so much?" Minerva walked over to a little group of gossipers.

"Because, the minister of magic does not think that I am suitable for the job. I would much rather have me be the headmistress, than put you all through this," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hem, hem," Minerva turned around and heard Dolores cough.

"Are you all right Dolores?"

"I think you might have forgotten that the high inquisitor rules are still in effect. Professor's are not allowed to tell student's anything that is not strictly academic. If you can not follow these rules, you shall be replaced by someone more suitable," she said with a froggy smile. The whole school was listening in, and Professor Umbridge enjoyed this.

"Hem hem," she said, and sat next to Umbridge. She gave her a hard stern look.

"Do you want your job taken away?" she said loudly. The Gryffindor's were giving her a hard look like, "Don't make her more pissed!" She gave them a look of acknowledgement.

"Do whatever you must, but you shall never find a professor like me. I know more things about Hogwart's that nobody, even Filch knows. And who knows what will happen if I'm gone? Murder, after murder, after murder," she said giving the students a sarcastic look. They tried to hide their snicker's, when they saw the frightened face from Dolores.

"We have twice the security now. Do you possibly think that anything bad shall happen?" she said in a slight chuckle. But it would be Professor McGonagall who had the last laugh. Minerva walked over to the door to exit the hall, but before she left she yelled at Umbridge.

"But there are places, that not even your guards knows!" she yelled, and left the room.

**_A/N-Yes, it's sad! But fret not! Many things can still happen!_**


	15. Rebellious and Suspension

**_A/N-All righty, so I got this done! Finally...Our favrite couple will be back soon!_**

Minerva was smiling when she got out of the hall. It was true though. She knew many more things about Hogwart's than Umbridge did. Of course Fred and George Weasley, knew more places than she did. But that did not matter. Minerva waked over to her classroom, and called for a house elf.

"Yes mam?" it said, with a squeaky voice.

"I would like you to bring up some breakfast please. I'll be right here at my office when you get back," she said, pointing her to the door. The house elf bowed, and left the room in a scurry. _"Uggggh...It's been dreadfully boring without him. Tormenting Umbridge is enjoyable, but I can't do it to much. I hope he comes back soon."_ Minerva pondered more about these thoughts, and in a few minutes the house elf came back.

"Here you go mam!" she said, and left the food on her desk. Professor McGonagall thanked her, and ate her toast. Finally, it was time for class to start. The students started crowding in, and then she put the agenda up on the board.

"Good morning class. Today we shall be learning how to transfigure ourselves. Now, many of you will not be able to achieve this right now, but with practice and determination I believe you all shall. Please focus your attention to the board...," Minerva, heard a little "hem hem" from the back of the classroom. Here was Umbridge again. Was she always going to stalk Minerva?

"I thought I should observe you, since you rebellious attitude might wear off on the children. And we don't want that do we?" she said with a little grin. The first year Gryffindor's looked scared of Professor Umbridge.

"My rebellious attitude huh? You're interrupting me during class, and I do not believe that, that is very good for the student's education. What do you think about that Dolores?" she asked in an annoyed tone. The class was snickering.

"You better watch it! I have the power! You don't understand that do you?"

"Which power may this be?"

"The power to take your job away! I don't care if some places are not guarded, it doesn't matter!"

"I thought the reason the jury wanted you, was because of the extra security? And now you're saying that you don't even want to bother guarding the secret passages? That's not very safe Dolores."

Umbridge ran out of the room, probably because of the pressure. The class stared at Professor McGonagall with such admiration. They all enjoyed the argument she had, but Minerva had better ideas.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Read the agenda, and we shall start on Transfigurating ourselves," she said, and the class got ready on that.

The class started to Transfigure themselves into flower pots, because Minerva said that would be the easiest. Only two intelligent students were able to turn themselves into flower pots, but could not turn back. Other's, just got strange colored skin, faces became hardened, and one floated up with a balloon. But Minerva certainly expected this. She turned them all back into there normal forms. Class ended, and they all walked out excited about the next class. Before they left though, she assigned them homework to practice transfiguring. Minerva had a few hours before the next class came, and she decided to take a nap. Minerva said a few enchantment's and the secret door appeared. She opened her office door, and got comfty on the couch. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Minerva was drinking some coffee at her little bar in the kitchen, when two men tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh Albus! You're back! And Professor Rossiche, a pleasent surprise," she said, pointing to the two other chairs. They sat down, and Professor Rossiche conjured up three cooked sherry's. Minerva was hesitant, but took hers and sipped it.

"Minerva..., I need you," Professor Rossiche said quietly. She blushed, and then felt Albus' hand on her back.

"Minerva..., I need you," he also said. She looked at the both of them, and sipped her sherry.

"Well, I do enjoy both of you. And especially the company you bring me," she said cheerfilly. Who wouldn't be happy with two men fighting over one girl? But the problem is...She didn't know who she wanted. Albus was courageous, nice, and very intelligent. But he chose a treasure over her. And their relationship hasn't ever gotten anywhere, except the best of friends. But she hardly knew Professor Rossiche either. He had never left her though, and kept all of her secret's to himself. He was to young for her, but Albus was to old for her. Dumbledore could leave her at any minute, even though he does look completely healthy. With Rossiche, there was more of a chance for a life long partner. So who would she choose. Minerva could feel soft lips on her cheek.

"Please...," Professor Rossiche whispered. This mad her inside mad with a crazy feeling. It was more like a lust feeling though. Not the real feeling of love that she got from Albus. He grabbed her hand, and looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

"You do what you want Minerva. I'll always be there for you, no matter what," he said seriously. That was what she loved about him. No matter what happened, he would always enjoy her. She turned her back, and kissed Albus.

* * *

Minerva slowly woke up from the dream. _"Wow...That was an amazing dream!"_ She checked the clock, and saw that she was ten minutes late for her next class! A group of sixth years alone in her classroom...Who knows what destruction could happen? She ran out, but nobody noticed that she had walked out of her secret office. There was somebody teaching her class though. Instead of a cough though, there was a snort.

"Well well well Professor McGonagall. You can't even get to one of your own classes on time? That's pathetic! I am putting you on a week suspension from teaching!" Professor Umbridge said. The students gave Minerva a hard stare.

"Then how shall you tend to your headmistress duties Dolores? Teaching Transfiguration is my thing, not your's. You do not know how to teach the students, and I am always early to teach a class. It's just today I overslept on a nap. I suggest that you go to your office," she said with a scowl. The students could sense a cat fight coming on.

"You will not tell me what to do! Besides, I have Flitwick tending to my headmistress duties. These students will learn more from me this week, than they'll learn from a whole year with you!" she said. Her face was turning reder, and reder. But one girl stood up.

"Professor McGonagall has been the best Transfiguration teacher we've ever had! She's much better than you ever wil be you...you...you big, fat, ugly, toad!" she screamed, and flicked her off.

"Detention with me Miss Kinnian, and Minerva shall leave this room before I take her job," she said with beady sweat rolling down her face. Minerva left the room immediently, but gave a small wink before leaving.

**_A/N-So, what shall Minerva do with a week off?_**


	16. Pain and Tears

**_A/N-There's going to be a fight at the end? Any guesse's on which two are going to fight? It would be nice if you could review which two are going to fight, before really finding out. But you don't have to. lol, thanks to my reader's!_**

So, what was Minerva going to do with one whole week free to herself? Well, lunch would be nice...Wait. But Umbridge would be spending time in her classroom. And her classroom was connected to her office. How would she ever get into her office with the toad face hogging up her classroom? Professor McGonagall would have to watch Professor Umbridge closely. Minerva walked into Professor Rossiche's classroom down in the dungeon's. She knocked on the door, and he opened it. He didn't have a class going on.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall. What do I owe the honor of your visit?" he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it with her lips. She could feel her face flush.

"I was going to have lunch in my office, but apparently with Umbridge taking over my Transfiguration classes I won't be able to get to my office. Oh yeah! I forgot that you don't know about my office. Five steps to the left of my desk, and say Animangus to the wall. My door will reveal itself," she said. "But I don't want Dolores to know about my office, and she'll be staying in my classroom for a while. So, I was wondering if I could have lunch down here?"

"Of course you can Miss McGonagall. You're door will reveal itself? I think you need to reveal yourself," he said conjuring up a long table and a couch. She sat down at the counch, and looked at the long table. He sat next to her, and some ramen noodles appeared.

"Ramen huh? Isn't that a little...Mugglish?" she said, twisting the noodles around with her chopsticks. He just laughed.

"But it's delicious! You know what's kind of funny? We have a lot of fun with each other, and you don't even know my first name. It's Tom to tell you the truth," he said slurping up his noodles.

"Tom huh? Well, you already know that my first name is Minerva. Tom is a very common name, so I think I'll be able to remember," she said with a smile.

"I don't like common name's."

"You don't huh?"

"But there's one thing that definitely not common," he said scooching closer to her. Minerva stopped eating her soup once she felt how close he was.

"What's that?"

"The way I feel about you Minerva. It may be a crush...Or something more, if we explore it a little further. And I would like that a lot," he said, putting his hand on her theigh. Professor McGonagall shuddered, but not because she didn't like him. She did that...Because it felt good.

"Explore? What do you mean by explore Tom?" she asked naively. She did know what he meant, but didn't want to believe it, The name Tom reminded her of someone, but Tom was a common name. But why did he hate a common name? _"Darn it Minerva! Why are you thinking about that of all times?"_

"I mean...I...You...You do amazing things to men Minerva. I'm not sure that anybody's ever told you that. When I'm around you, I feel a hot fire in my chest rising and rising. When you're around me, I want to do something crazy just to impress you. If you said go and murder Dolores for your love, I swear I would. Minerva, can we go out?" he asked nervously.

"Go out? That sounds so immature. But I understand what you mean. Like, commit ourselves to each other? Kiss each other at day, and be passionate at night?" she said taking off her top hat and throwing it on the floor.

"I want to give you even more then that. Please say yes?" he asked, starting to stroke her hips.

"A yes? Well, that would definitely mean a no to something I had special a long time ago. Or at least, something I wished that would happen. But, this could happen," she said, sitting ontop of his lap.

"So, is this a definite yes?" he asked her with a serious gaze.

"She's not going to say yes," a mysterious man said, butting in. Minerva looked to the side, and saw Albus Dumbledore, shining as handsome as ever. Minerva realised the position she was in. The man that she loved was watching, while she was sitting ontop of a hopeless crush. She quickly jumped off of his lap.

"Albus! I've been so worried!" she cried out, and ran over to hug him. He pushed her away. Minerva felt terrible about this.

"You've been worried huh? Here you are snogging another man!" he yelled at her, full of rage. She was feeling even more terrible. He yelled at her. He "actually" yelled at her. That's never happened before.

"I didn't say I loved him Albus! I...I didn't know what I was doing. I was feeling terrible Albus! I felt like you left me just for a stupid treasure. And...I don't want to be with him! Please just give me another chance!" she screamed. Everything in her body was feeling numb. She had betrayed her true love, by being with this guy. Everything...Was going to be a disaster.

"If you don't want to be with him, who do you want to be with?"

"Please, don't make me do this. Not right now."

"I knew who I used to want to be with."

"No!...Do you mean that you want to be with me? Like...Like in love?"

"I'm not talking about. Besides, we should make each other do this right now. You know what? You're a disappointment. I've always thought the best of people...And now I feel like my soul is ripped in two!"

"Do I have a say in this? I got her first. You've had your chance all of these years, and you didn't love her enough to tell her. Yes, I can definitely tell that you love her, even if Minerva can't! But you know what? I came first!" Professor Rossiche yelled at Albus. She couldn't stand this. Minerva ran out of the dungeon, crying...crying...and crying. She ran into her classroom, and was thankful that Umbridge wasn't there. Minerva lit her fire place, and sat down on the couch staring at the cackling fire. _"Albus...Why, why does everything have to be difficult? I'm supposed to have an organized, strict, and peaceful life. But you just destroy that...Why can't you I tell you that I love you?"_

And what was Professor Rossiche talking about? Just because he asked her before Dumbledore did, doesn't mean that she was his for the taking. And why was Albus so protective? Professor Rossiche said that he could sense Albus' passion for her? Dumbledore could never love her, because Tom did make a point. He had never asked her all of these years when he had a chance. Mean while, Albus was walking out of the dungeon's after having Tom tell him her office and password.

He was in a passionate rage. But the keyword was passionate. Albus didn't know why he was so angry, because he's never been like this. Dumbledore felt betrayed by her, and then she tried some useless excuses. But why can't he let go of her? He still wanted to hold her in his warm arms, kiss her tender juicy lips, and be with just plain her. Dumbledore wondered if he should go and find her. Though Minerva might be mad at him now, and that would be terrible.

Albus walked into her Transfiguration class, and got met be an evil snarl by Professor Umbridge.

**_A/N-Umbridge found out! And yes, the fight was Minerva and Albus. A unexpected twist that I thought was kind of fun!_**


	17. Love after Fights

**_A/N-This is the chapter you have been waiting for! All righty...Then let's get this one started! It might not make some sense, if not then you can always message me so I can change it. Thanks to my reader's, and please review! lol, even though I think that only two people read this, it still means a lot to me._**

"Why hello Albus! I was just grabbing some detention slips, and look who comes in for a visit? It's the great, and supposed to be dead Dumbledore! I knew it, I told Scrimgeour that Albus couldn't be dead, but he didn't believe me!" she said, with a very ferocious smile. He just stared at her calmly.

"Good afternoon Miss Umbridge. I'm quite flattered. You were the only person who believed that I was alive. Why, even Miss McGonagall didn't believe that I was still living. So, let me guess you're going to report me to the minister of magic?" he said, taking a seat in one of the student desks. She looked quite mad.

"Resistance if futile Dumbledore! Don't use any magic on me! You won't take this great chance of luck away from me! I'll be promoted, and be famous!" she said, pointing her wand at Albus.

"I'm surprised that you don't know already. I'm completely helpess, because I can not use any magic. All with the dark arts from Lord Voldermont. But you won't be able to catch me that easily," he said, with a grim smile. Albus looked behind Dolores, and saw a office door appear, and slightly open.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because of me!" Minerva yelled. She sent a charm at Umbridge, and she wasn't able to move or speak. But certainly able to hear, that's the beauty of Petrificus Totales.

"Yes, now who's the helpess one Dolores?" she said, and used a memory modification charm. Dolores fell asleep, and in thirty minutes she would be waking up, only remembering that she had to grab detention sheets. Minerva, grabbed Albus' arm and led him into her office. The door faded away. He looked around and nodded. Dumbledore knew that this was definitely her style. She sat on one couch, and he sat on another.

"Albus, you certainly acted calmly back there. Much calmer than you were before," she said, trying to avoid his gaze. She didn't realize that he was trying to do the same thing.

"Seeing Dolores calmed me down actually. I just came back to reality. Minerva, I'm sorry. What happened before is something an old man regret's," he said, now trying to look at her eyes. Professor McGonagall still hid her hazel eyes from him though.

"It's my fault. I betrayed you Albus. Just because you left for a little while...I went and tried to be with another man," she said, sensing her eyes watering. But right now, was not the time to cry.

"Minerva, I know that you've liked him for a while. It's okay, it's not like you belong to me. You belong to yourself, and anybody you want too," he said passioinatly. Albus finally accepted the fact that she loved another man, that was not him. But he had it all wrong.

"Don't you remember what I said before? That I didn't say I loved him. No, my heart and soul belongs to somebody else. But I betrayed it. I betrayed there trust," she said, feeling the tears finally dropping. He moved over to her couch, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a small gasp, but let him hold her none the less.

"You didn't betray my trust. No, my heart and soul also belongs to you. We're like life long friends...At least, that's what we used to be," he said. She let out a loud sob. They used to be life long friends.

"Then...Then what are we now Albus?" she asked, trying to hold it all back. He held her tighter.

"I want to say lover's Minerva. But I sincerely don't know, and it makes me feel helpless. Even with magic, I would still feel helpless. I don't know anything anymore, even when we were at school I didn't understand. But there was one thing I knew. I knew that I wanted to be around you," he said softly. She finally gazed into his frosty blue eyes. It cut the ice. Minerva kissed his lips passionatley, and they slowly parted. He looked at her with worry.

"Minerva, I'm a true hypocrite but do you love me? Please, I must know now...Before I feel disappointed with this passionate moment," he said. Her breathing went faster, and she feel her heart beating harder and harder.

"Yes, I do care about you Albus," she said blushing. Loophole's were always nice.

"No, don't do what I do Minerva, please do you truly love me?" he asked her with a hard stare. Cold sweat was rolling down her back.

"I...I...No Albus. I truly don't love you," she said, and could feel herself trembling. The tears stopped, but she couldn't stop shaking. She said No. A big fat lie, with a "no". He let go of her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you shaking? Minerva, it's all right I'm not mad. I'm just...Well, I guess it's what I deserve," he said, staring at the fire. He felt soft lips touch his, and he looked at her with surprise.

"Please don't, you'll make me expect our relationship to go further. Minerva, I still love you. Passionatley and truly. Enough to love you until I die, and enough to regret what I've done to you. I've put you in so much danger. And I think I've done enough," he said, getting up ready to leave. When he was at the door though, she ran over and pushed him away from it.

"You can't leave me Albus! The reason I was trembling, was because I lied to you. I love you also Albus, please. The danger we've been through is hardly anything. I loved being part of the order, and protecting the world from You-Know-Who. And I love you so much, I would die for you Dumbledore. What we have...Is something special. And this time, I'm certain that no one is going to ruin our love," she said. The trembling stopped, and Minerva was feeling bolder.

"I...I am certainly flattered Minerva. You can give your love to anyone in the world, and you give it to this poor old man. But I have put you in a danger that you have no idea about. And now is the time to tell you about it. You see, at one of our dinner's when I used to be headmaster, I slipped a very small fragment of something special of Lord Voldermont's into your fish fillet. He would never have suspected it, and I would have always been able to protect it since I'm always around you. It's a special scale from his snake Nagina, and it disolved into your blood stream. He needs it to be in true power, and to be truly invincible. You see, the day he realised about the scale, was the day I got it from the snake. Minerva, I've put you in moral danger, and we might be able to get a potion to take it out of your blood stream. Then I can put it in mine, and go run off somewhere. Please understand this Minerva, we can't let him get power or else no one will be able to love like we do. And you can't be in danger, just because I abused your body like this. With this scale, he want need Horcruxes. So, please follow me down to the dungeons so we'll find an antidote," he said, holding her hand and bringing her to her bar.

"Wow...A lot of information in such a short amount of time. But that means you lied to me! You said a long time ago, that you had two treasure's! Oh wait...Hey I get it! The fragments are the treasure, and I am also. That's quite weird. But I can not allow you to give me an antidote Albus. That would mean you would get into danger, and that means that you'll run away. We can't have that happening, now can we?" she said, making two lemonade's appear. It seemed like the moment for a sweet drink. He didn't touch it though.

"Your life is worth much more than mine, please I want you to live as long as you are capable of," he said in a mournful tone.

"Then let me live! Let me make this adrenaling decision, and let me still love you! It's not living without letting me spread my wings! Or paws to be in fact," she said slyly. He smiled.

"It's your decision I suppose," he said twirling a strand of stray hair, that escaped her tight black bun.

"I knew that you would understand. But you do realize that if we're both in danger right now, that we should do everything and anything before time is up," she said with a wink.

**_A/N-Okay, so they've admitted there love, and there's not going to be any tricks with this one. But what happens to Minerva in the next chapter, when she gets kicked out of Hogwart's? Oops, let something slip there. (Sarcastic tone)_**


	18. Expelled with Betrayel

**_A/N-All righty, many problems happen in this one. Especialy at the end. It's exciting though! Thanks to my reader's, and please review!_**

"Everything and Anything? Are you suggesting we have sex?" he asked, in an unusual gleeful tone. Minerva gave him a fake strict face though.

"How dare you suggest such a thing Albus? Oh dear, we've been talking so long that we've missed dinner! Shall we head into the bedroom?" she asked casually. He felt the heat rising. Courageously, he picked her up, and led her over to the bedroom. He laid her gently ontop of the covers, and smiled at her.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. He shook his head.

"Just never suspected this from you, that's all," he said excitedly, and also jumped ontop of the bed. She went under the comforters, and snapped her fingers so the lamp went out.

"What? You didn't suspect a women to go to sleep at night?" she asked sarcastically. But that's just what she did. Minerva went to sleep without doing anything with Albus. He wasn't able to go to sleep though. A wonderful women was laying so closely next to him. Even though he couldn't see well through the dark, he looked at her feminine body. Nobody would have expected her to be like this. Why was he so damn lucky? He was lucky that she was able to show her true color's to him. He was lucky that she loved him. He was lucky...He could feel a hand touch his.

"Albus..." she said, tiredly.

"Yes Minerva?" he asked softly.

"I love you," she said in a sleepy tone.

"I love you too."

And then he was able to get to sleep easily.

In the morning, Minerva tried to slip out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake up. While she was trying though, he grabed her around the waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Good morning Minerva," he whispered.

"Let go of me Albus," she said, with an evil smile. But he refused to.

"Never,"

"Albus, I said let go of me," she said patiently again.

"Make me,"

"I definitely will," she said, and turned into a tabby cat. Minerva licked his face, and then jumped off of the bed. Professor McGonagall scurried into her kitchen, and turned back into a human. She spit into the sink, and Albus apparently got out of bed and was watching.

"You definitely don't taste good," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I never suspected to. But my dear, you are delicious," he said calmly. She tried to hide her smile, but it was useless. Minerva gave him a big stupid grin, and walked out of her office door to go to the Great Hall. When she walked out though, Professor Umbridge saw her.

"Where are you hiding Albus, Minerva? And what is that room you just came out of? Don't think that a few simple charms are going to defeat me. You should have made sure that I was really charmed. The hat I was wearing was one of those Weasley shield hats. Explain yourself, or be banned from here forever," she said, with a huge toad like grin. Minerva's lips turned thin.

"Albus is dead Dolores. I know that all of wish that he was still here, but that is physically impossible. Charms? I'm glad that you're taking extra precautions, but you are making no sense," Minerva said.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge yelled. And then Minerva was frozen for a moment.

"Yes you did! And Albus is in that room you just came out of! Huh? Where's the door?" she asked, looking at the blank wall. Minerva unfroze, and grunted.

"The wall isn't that pretty Dolores," she said sarcastically. But this made Professor Umbridge mad.

"That's it, you're banned! Never came back here! You are expelled! If you won't tell me where he is, then I'll just find out myself! Humph, I can't believe I didn't do this sooner," Umbridge said, pointing a pudgy little finger at the classroom door. Minerva stood there flabber-gasted.

"You...You can't do this! I...I've always been here! Hogwart's is like my home! It's where I belong...You'll be sorry! There's going to start being murders, and the students will have there revenge for me!" she screamed, and flicked her off. Dolores was just smiling at this immature behavior though.

"Ah, but I can Minerva. I do not enjoy this reckless behavior, please leave this school immediently," she said. And then Minerva stormed off. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back, especially with the ministry on her side. A group of first year Gryffindor's looked at her strangely.

"Give her hell for me my fellow Gryffindor's! For while I am expelled from this school, I hope that you shall avenge me!" she screamed out. Many other people heard her, but the first years nodded at her. Soon, everybody in the hallway's gave her thumbs up. She hoped that they would do the same, as when the Weasley twins had left. She walked out outside of the school, and saw Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden forest. Then she saw the lake in which the giant squid was in. These were the places she would miss. But Minerva wouldn't leave permanently. No, she would be going to the ministry building, and getting her headmistress job back. Then she would definitely change some rules at Hogwart's. Like, no hags are allowed fifty feet from school grounds. On second thought, she would do one hundred feet. She walked to Hosmeade, and sat at the Three Broomstick's.

"Hello Miss Rosmerta. I've been expelled as a professor from Hogwart's," she said casually. It's surprising that Minerva was being pretty calm about this now. It used to seem like such a big deal, but she would definitely get back. Rosmerta dropped a glass that she was cleaning, and looked like she was in shock.

"You're not serious? I heard about Dolores being headmistress, but now she's banned you from the school? Everything's going to be going down hill. Hogwart's without you and Albus...It's going to be a disaster," she said. Then something just hit Minerva. Albus, what's he going to do? He'll be waiting for her all day, and she won't be able to come back to Hogwart's. Especially with the new security sysem, McGonagall would not be able to sneak back in. And what happens when Dolores does find out about her office? Tom could always tell her about it...But she could not think about that right now. There was enough on her mind to begin with, and worrying about Albus should not be added onto it.

"Yes, and I believe I'm going to have a little talk with Scrimgeour. Then I might be able to get my rightful position back," she said rubbing her hands together. Rosmerta could sense that Minerva had changed quite a bit. In a good or bad way, she had no idea.

"Scrimgeour is a very busy man Minerva. Do you think that he'll actually talk to you?" Rosmerta asked, and passed Minerva a gillywater. She drank it all in one gulp.

"I'll make him if I have too! I'm not letting Dolores kick me out of my school!" she said excitedly, and ran out of the bar. Minerva apparated to the ministry lobby, and ran to the lobby desk where they talked to guests.

"How may I help you?" a man asked. He looked tough, but McGonagall believed that she would be able to crack him down to size.

"I'm here to see the minister. It's extremely important," she said, in a strict tone. The man snorted.

"Lady, everybody wants to see the minister, why should I give you a chance to meet him? What makes you so special, huh?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. This mad Minerva very mad.

"Listen here mister! I used to be headmistress of Hogwart's until the stupid git decided Umbridge was better than me! And then she expelled me from my own school, because she thinks the wear abouts of Albus Dumbledore! He's underground and dead! She thinks that he's alive, and is going nuts about it! Now, I must speak to him, to tell him to find a more suitable canidate as headmaster!" she yelled at him. He looked taken aback.

"I'll call in...Only because I hate Dolores though!" he said, grabbing a piece of paper and wrote a message in it. He whispered minister of magic to it, and it flew off to find Scrimgeour.

"Wait, I know you! You're Professor McGonagall! I was in Ravenclaw though, while Albus was teaching not Dippet. How have you been?" he asked, putting out his hand. She shook it, and raised an eyebrow.

"I've been well, except the few past days with Dolores," she said. A piece of paper flew back.

"Scrimgeour will see you for one hour. Seventh floor," he said, and waved goodbye. Minerva used an elevator, and pressed the number seven. Instantly, she went up and the escalator door opened. Minerva walked inside and looked around. Scrimgeour's office had many things from when he was an auror. And there were portrait's of all of the Death Eater's he had caught in his days. He motioned Minerva over to his desk.

"I believe that you wanted to speak to me about a very important topic? I'm very busy right now Minerva, so please make it quick," he spat out at her.

"Dolores Umbridge expelled me from Hogwart's. And I do not believe her as a suitable headmistress. She thinks that Albus Dumbledore is still alive sir. That's the reason she banned me! Please Mr.Scrimgeour, I would like a retrial," she said, trying to put on a pleasent face. But it was difficult right now.

"Yes, she is obsessive about that. I can give you back your job, but not as headmistress," he said, finally giving her all of his attention. Minerva shook her head.

"I can't take it! She's always bossing us around, and being so cruel! It's just not right! I don't even think she cares about the students! If I'm not headmistress, I'm not going back. I just need permission to make one more visit there though," she said boldly. Minerva couldn't accept the offer he had given her. It was much better being in charge.

"You're so stubborn. But that's what I love about you. Tell you what, you spend the night with me and I'll pull Umbridge out," he said, with a smirk and a wink. She blushed, and felt a little bit of rage.

"Just one night huh? I thought you said that you were busy," she said, sitting on his desk. Minerva would have to do this.

"Yeah, but you also have to stay overnight. Then you can leave in the morning if you would like. Don't try to trick me Minerva. There's no other way I'm going to take out Umbridge. I'm an tired single man, that needs to relax every once in a while," he said staring at her. She felt the heat rushing to her head. Minerva nodded. She would agree to this one night with him.

**_A/N-Ooooh! A night with Scrimgeour! lol, he's crazy!_**


	19. Claimed

**_A/N-Okay, since that last one was just a subchapter, I just connected it together. lol, The ending is kind of sad...But you'll get to read it soon! I lost my inspiration a little while before, but now it's back!_**

"All right, just this one night okay? But I haven't eaten dinner yet," she said, jumping off of his desk. Scrimgeour gave a devious smile. This would not be very good.

"Yes, yes my dear. Now, about your dinner thing. What shall we have my sweet?" he asked, walking into the middle of his large office, and making a small circular table appear. Fancy French chairs appeared, and rose petals were floating in the air above the table. Albus would kill her for this. It was a good thing he could not use Legitimacy right now. But some day her guilt would make her tell. Who knows? Maybe nothing romantic or horny will happen tonight. He sat down, and he pointed to the chair across from him. Maybe she should change? After all, what she was wearing wasn't suitable for a date. _"Why are you worrying about this Minerva? This isn't even a real date! But you do have to look your best..."_

"Scrimgeour? May I use the restroom real quick, to make myself look nicer for our dinner?" she asked, in the nicest tone possible. He nodded his head, and pointed to the doors on the left. She got up, and walked through them.

This was one of the nicest bathrooms Minerva had ever seen. The marble flooring, the pearl walls, and huge bathtub with some lily pads glistening on top of the water. She looked in the large mirror that was surrounded with many priceless jeweles. Minerva grabbed her wand and gave it a small flick. Instantly, her appearence changed. Her raven hair, curled down her back instead of in a bun. It had a few decorative ornaments on it. She hard a dark red lipstick on, and a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She had a long elegant maroon gown, with some black pearls around her neck. It shown to her as fancy, but not for keeps. She stepped out of the bathroom, and there was some roast duck waiting on the table. She sat down very gently, and he started cutting it.

"You look marvelous this evening," he said, gazing into her eyes. She kept her focus on the roasted duck.

"Thank you Scrimgeour," she said gently. It was very tense. She noticed the knife stopped cutting, and she looked up. He tried to reach out for her hand, and she let him hold it.

"Why must you call me by my last name Minerva?" he asked quietly.

"Because, it is formal and respectable," she replied harshly. He let go of her hand, and continued cutting the duck. Finally, he placed some on her plate, and she ate it. He was trying to start a conversation, but she wouldn't answer him. Why should she talk to him? Finally, they both had finished. He made some cooked sherry appear. He uncorked it, after making the plates disappear and having wine glasses in there place. He tipped some of it into her glass, but she refused to drink it.

"What's wrong? You're acting so tense," he said casually. Scrimgeour took a small sip from his, and let it down. He drank with his pinky up.

"Well, that's certainly obvious isn't it?" she said sarcastically. He didn't appear very happy by this remark though.

"Remember the deal we made? I take out Umbridge, if you do whatever I say? Take a sip out of that wine, and then kiss me on the lips. Or would you like to remain expelled from there?" he asked fiercely. _"I can't believe I degrade myself to such a level. It's for you Albus." _She took a sip of wine, and then leaned over the table. She kissed him on the lips. He held her on the shoulders for a long time, and then finally let go.

"Owww! Your lips are sour!" he said, making a fake squeezed up face. She felt so vandalized. This was terrible. He was taking advantage of her.

"I want to show you something Minerva. Something very special," he said, pointing to the doors, next to the bathroom. He walked towards those doors, and she followed him. It was a bedroom. She couldn't breath. McGonagall knew what he wanted. But would she ever be able to give it to him? He walked over to a small cabinet next to the bed, and he turned on the lamp. The room instantly looked brighter. It would be a very nice room, if she wasn't so nervous. The covers were a beige color, and the walls were teal. Some portraits of animals were on the walls, and wooden bureas were edged along the wall.

With the small cabinet, he opened the shelf, and was scavering through it. He got a gleeful face, and brought out a small leather box. He brought it next to her, and got down to one knee. He opened it, and inside was a magnificent canary diamond. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"Minerva, will you be mine? Stay here at the ministry, and we'll be together. And maybe someday we'll even get married. Just, truly go out with me once? Without me having to black mail you?" he asked, in a sophisticated manner. What should she say? Maybe he would be a little nicer if she truly went out with him once...But that would definitely be betraying Albus, and she didn't want to do that.

"Oh, Scrimgeour. I...I don't know. It's a lot to ask in such a small moment of time. And you just black mailed me...But, this is so sweet," she said, gazing at the ring.

"Please Minerva. Make me the happiest man on Earth."

"Give me some time! I've only been out with you this once, and I was forced too! Please, just let us continue with this night and let me choose tomorrow morning," she said desperatly. He nodded, and closed the leather box.

"I'm glad that you're giving me a chance Minerva," he said moving closer to her. He grabbed her hand, and stroked it against his cheek. She didn't feel like barfing. _"...Minerva, you've already like Tom. Don't like this man too! Or else you'll be a slut!"_

"But who said that I was going to say yes!" she yelled, and let go of his hand.

"I know that you're nervous, and I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you Minerva. But I want you! And this is the only way I'm ever going to be with you!" he said passionatley. He grabbed her hand again, but she slapped him.

"You don't love me! If you loved me, it wouldn't mean that I have to touch you! And you wouldn't keep me as a hostage! You'd let me make my own decisions, and you'd be fine with it even if it's stupid! But all you want is lust and sex! You just want to have a women to touch!" she screamed. He punched her in the nose, and she was bleeding everywhere. She quickly fixed her nose with a spell, and pointed her wand at him.

"Don't you dare act like a weak muggle! If you're going to fight me, have it be a proper duel!" she screamed.

"Why should I bother fighting you? We all know you'll lose. Now, we all know that you wouldn't like to have Professor Umbridge stay at Hogwart's, now would you? So, how about you be a good little girl and have some fun with me!" he said in a demanding tone. She gave him a hard glare.

"No...No, I don't," she tried to say innocently.

"Good, now put on this ring," he said, opening up the box again. She grabbed it, and quickly put it on her finger. She was ready to kill herself for doing this. But it was a must.

"Thank you dear," he said, he put her hair behind her ears, and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She felt slightly warm, and her hands were slightly sweating.

"Sure."

"Lets make this more precise. I mean, our wants for tonight. What do you want?" he asked, holding both of her hand. She felt the sweat from his hands also.

"I want the school to be mine again. I want to be headmistress...Permanently, except if I resign my title or die. And I don't want the ministry bugging Hogwart's...Now, what do you want?" she dared to ask.

"Stay with me tonight, and then let's go out sometimes," he said, taking off his leather shoes. She watched him carefully.

"Okay, so what shall we do with the rest of the night?" But that was a retarded question to ask. He was already in the nude, except for his briefs. Minerva looked at him, and saw that he was pretty muscular for an old guy. Though it looked like he had gained some weight over the last few years.

"Scrimgeourm, no. I'm not going to be that much of a whore! I can't believe that I was almost going to be able to accept this a long time ago, but I'm just not going to lower myself to do this," she said, trying to give him a pair of pants. But he shook his head.

"It's okay Minerva," he said softly. "I'll help." He slowly unzipped her dress and she gave a small gasp. _"Minerva, you are a slut! Just think that you're doing things with Albus...Yeah! Yeah, that'll work!"_

She slipped off her dress, and imagined that Albus was watching her. It was pretty hard, because this wouldn't be the situation if it was Albus. He gave her a small smile.

"That's better!" he said, and guided her over to the bed and slowly pushed her onto the bed. She pulled his arms around her, and she imagined Dumbledore's arms around her. And truly, it felt very nice then. He was ontop and his knees were on the sides of her hips. He lowered himself, and started kissing her around the nape of her neck. She gave in a small icy breath.

"Albus...," she accidently blurted out. But Scrimgeour didn't hear her. His hands were playing around with the back of her bra.

"Scrimgeour...Please...No...," she gasped. This was to much.

"You have too!" he yelled.

"Why? This isn't right!"

"I don't care..., Scrimgouer don't you want me to be happy? This would make me respect you more if you just let me be!" she cried out.

"Respect?...You're lucky Minerva. I'll take out Umbridge, and have you headmaster. But, you are claimed by me from now on. You do not belong to anybody else. You are not allowed to be with any other guy. Understand?" he declared, he climbed out of bed and started dressing.

"Deal," she said quickly. She put on her dress, and they apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked up the Hogwart's grounds. They were able to get through the front doors, after the guards were convinced that Scrimgeour allowed Minerva to be headmistress again. It was very dark, and the halls were empty. They walked over to the headmistress office, and he said the password. They walked in, and Professor Umbridge looked like she was in a huge rage. Smashed plates were lying against the walls.

"Why her! I've bee doing so well! Why do you let her back here, after you being the one wanting her gone?" she screamed. Scrimgeour just shook his head, and pointed to the door. She left in a huge puff, and Minerva, quickly redecorated. Everything from her former office, suddenly appeared here.

"Thank you Scrimgeour. Now, if you don't mind I have much business to attend to now," she said. And he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. Minerva let out a loud grunt, and ran over to her bedroom. She turned on the lights, and Albus was sitting up on the bed. She gave a small laugh. She guessed that when she brought everything to her original office, it even meant human beings. He literally jumped off of the bed, and gave her a bright smile.

"Hello my darling, I'm so glad that you're back! I was listening from outside the office door, and heard Umbridge singing a song about you being banned. She kept trying to jinx the wall, but she just made huge dents and holes. And finally you're back, and you're headmistress!" he said, walking over to give her a hug. But some sort of barrier was keeping the two apart. He kept trying to get through the barrier, but it seemed that he got a sharp electrical shock. He grimaced in pain, and backed away.

"Albus, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong," she panicked. And she tried to walk over to him. She tried to kiss him, but felt the barrier and she got a shock this time.

"What's wrong Minerva? Whatever it is...I still love you," he said casually.

"...," she tried to say I love you too, but nothing came out of her mouth. She panicked. Minerva ran out and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and saw that she was still wearing the glistening canary ring. Minerva, tried to slip it on, but felt a burn around her finger. What was wrong. She pulled up her sleeve, and a saw a small tatoo reading, "claimed."

**_A/N-How's Minerva going to fight this powerful magic?_**


	20. Bittersweet

**_A/N-This is a pretty short chapter, but I liked the ending so I just left it at that. Oh, and I added one more half to the subchapter, so check out chapter nineteen or else this chapter won't make sense! Thanks to my reader's, and please review!_**

She was claimed...By Scrimgeour. She couldn't do anything on her own free will now. It was as if, she was owned by somebody else. It was a terrible feeling, being owned by somebody else. Minerva wanted to be with herself, and maybe Albus. But now her whole philosophy is ruined. She couldn't even bear to touch the lips of the ones that she loved, without feeling the pain of a thousand stings. It was terrible. She could hear a small knock on the door.

"Minerva, what's the matter? What happened while you were gone?" he asked, and opened the bathroom door. He tried to sit as close to her as possible. He had to sit two feet away from her, and they were not able to spread out there arms or legs.

"Nothing happened. I stopped by Rosmerta's to grab some gillywater," she said quietly. He could sense that something was wrong. He looked at the ring on her engagement finger.

"That's a very nice ring Minerva. Must have been very expensive, because canary diamonds are quite rare even in the wizarding world," he said, admiring the bright shine from it. She could feel a small sob.

"Stop it! It's terrible, it's the worst and ugliest thing ever!" she cried out. She hid back the moisture that was trying to escape her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. It is quite hideous to tell you the truth," he said, trying to bring a faint smile out of her. It made her feel even worse. What if Scrimgeour was able to hear and see everything she was seeing? Then he would definitely know that Dolores hadn't been crazy, and that her intuition had been speaking the truth.

"You'd...You'd hate me if I ever told you. And, I don't want to make you mad like what happened in the dungeons," she moped.

"No dear. I would never hate you, and I didn't even hate you then. I was just mad and jealous. Anything that you say will not make me mad, especially after we admitted our feelings for each other. I will not be jealous," he said calmly.

"I….I went pole dancing," she said quickly, and tried to muffle her laugh. At least she was still allowed to lie.

"Right, probably was hot though huh? How much did you make?" he added in.

"Nothing, I did it for entertainment," she said, and walked out of the bathroom. He quickly followed.

"Entertainment? Who were all there?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring them both a lemonade.

"Some goblins. Yeah, I did a lap dance for them," she said, sipping on the sour drink.

"A lap dance? You've never done a lap dance for me," he said in a lame excited tone. She laughed, and accidentally spilled some of her drink. But she didn't even notice it dripping on the counter.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't get jealous?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, but it would feel very nice to get one from you," he smiled. She blushed madly, and threw her lemonade all over him. If he were a muggle, Dumbledore would have been very mad, but he knew that magic could quickly clean this up.

"Why should you find that offensive? I'd like to think of it as a compliment," he said, with the liquid dripping from his silver beard. She liked this. She knew that they were talking about things that friends wouldn't normally say, and she didn't even have to use the word love to feel the magical affection from him. Minerva thought of the fragments of the treasure flowing through her blood. How strange that they she just figured this out only a few days ago?

"Because Albus, you don't say that to a women," she said in a strange sophisticated tone.

"But you're no normal women," he said, moving his face close to hers but feeling an electrical shock. He slowly moved back. Minerva suddenly felt depressed again, and he could notice it.

"It's no matter my dear, being able to see you is enough for this old man's eyes. Even if I'm looking at a pole dancer," he said. B.ut she didn't feel like it was a joke. She was worse than a pole dancer, she was like a prostitute now. But she has to stay with this man for as long as Merlin knows when.

"You're so…..so….humph, I'm going to bed!" she screamed out, and ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She cried herself to sleep, awaiting to see what Scrimgeour would want to happen to her tomorrow. When she awoken, it was five in the morning. Minerva slipped out of bed, and changed her clothes to a light blue cloak, over a beige blouse. She also had a beige top hat, and blue high heeled shoes. Professor McGonagall. She walked quietly out, hoping not to wake up Albus. But that's what she immediately did. He had been sleeping right outside from her door, for some weird reason. Minerva had accidentally stepped on his face, and he immediately woke up.

"Aaah, a great way to be waken up," he said sarcastically and he stood up. She looked at him curiously.

"Why were you sleeping there, instead of the couch?" she asked, pointing to the velvet green couches. He just shrugged.

"Wanted to make sure you would be all right," he said, like it didn't mean a lot. She just gave him a smile. This was something her and Scrimgeour would never be. _"I can't believe I almost had feeling for Scrimgeour, when I had someone loving close to home."_

_**A/N-Hope you like the ending to that!**_


End file.
